The Lines That Bind Us
by kehkanSKlover
Summary: M for Lemons, violence, and language. Fate and destiny, the tools of the future. But not every future is bound by fate and destiny. It didn't matter to him. He wouldn't listen. He couldn't be told or shown... or maybe... he could be shown. Silentshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any other business/logo that is mentioned in the entirety of the fic. Rated for graphic violence, sex and language. **

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

She was perfect. The ideal. She fit so snugly against him, like the completing piece of his puzzle. She felt like heaven and sounded like a song. His body moved into hers in a perfect rhythm and she called out to him as if he were the only one that mattered. He wasn't a nothing. He wasn't just some scum on the side of the road. He was hers. She wanted him and that was all he ever wanted.

He shot up, running his hand through his hair as he calmed his breathing. He glanced over at the small boy in the bed next to him and shook his head. If he, or any of them found out what he was thinking... dreaming about... No. They would scold him. Yell at him. He would betray his closest friend. But still...

She was just perfect. The ideal of innocence and kindness. She was his harmony. His tranquility... Serenity.

"Tristan, what are you doing up?" Yugi asked, raising and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm just excited about seeing some dueling going on man. This is great. The blimp, the biggest names in dueling history. And I get a front row seat." He lied. They couldn't know.

"Well, dueling doesn't start for four hours, and breakfast doesn't start for at least another two." Yugi laughed. "But if you want to get up, I will too. I've got to work on some new strategies. It's not entirely heart of the cards, you know. Lately I'm thinking these duels are getting a little too close for comfort." He said a little nervously.

"What? Don't even say that Yugi, you're the best. You'll win no problem." Tristan said, hopping out of bed as Yugi moved the sheets off of him.

"I hope so Tristan." They moved into the hall and down to where the breakfast would be served in a few hours. As they entered, they saw the holder of the tournament, Kaiba, grabbing an orange from the fruit basket left out at all times. He turned towards them, paused and sighed, rolling his eyes as he moved back to the table he had claimed. He seemed to be going over some sort of papers, but Yugi and Tristan didn't look closely, honestly not caring. They were too pumped about the happenings of the tournament to have time to be nosy.

A few moments later, the musical laughter Tristan had spent most of the night hearing in his dreams echoed through the halls and he sat up, waiting to finally see her. He didn't have to wait long, but the second after she entered, he deflated. She was laughing at someone else, but not just any someone. Duke.

"So I took the dice, rolled, and you wouldn't believe what I got." He said with a bright smile as they took the closest table to that hallway.

"Three summons dice?" She filled in and he nodded. "I think I'm getting it now. How do you come up with this? It's all so... intricate." She said with wonder. Tristan wished for a moment that she would look at him and talk to him that way before being distracted by a snort from Kaiba.

"You have something to say?" Duke asked, standing again and getting ready to march over to him.

"If I had anything I wanted to say to you, I would have. But I really don't feel like wasting my time." With that, he returned his attention to his papers and acted as if he were alone in the room.

"Why you-"

"Please don't fight. We were having a good time." Serenity said, raising and stopping him. Kaiba didn't look up again until the one voice that could easily rip him from his thoughts and grate his nerves called out.

"Ay, what do you think you're doing with my sister?" Joey sleepily asked. He had an undertone of hate, but the tiredness covered it easily. "Come on Ren, let's go sit with Yugi." He said, just as tired, and she rose, bowing politely to Duke before joining Yugi.

Kaiba's eyes followed them, but he didn't turn his head. He wasn't one for getting into other people's business unless it outright concerned him, but Joey was a thorn in his side. A loud obnoxious thorn. He wasn't going to get anything done at this pace. Since when did everyone wake up so early? He never pictured them for the early risers. He was used to being up around five every day, but them? He figured they'd miss the first duel after sleeping in.

His eyes wandered subconsciously to Yugi. He was happy. Laughing and joking. Didn't he know that this was the tournament he would lose? That this was the last time he would be called king of games? It wasn't fair that he got it in the first place. Kaiba himself had sacrificed and risked so much just to have that one thing. The one piece of childhood. The one tiny happiness in his life that was only his. And Yugi took it so easily.

It wasn't fair. All his life he worked hard for everything he got. He deserved the title. What did Yugi do for it? Yugi had a childhood. Had his friends and his family. His happiness was right in front of him. Kaiba had none of that. The short teen had taken the only thing left, and he would stop at nothing to get it back.

Joeys loud voice ripped him from that train of though as he shouted out a laugh and Kaiba almost snapped right there. He needed to get out of there. It was too distracting and annoying. He gathered his papers, but paused as a few more people filed in. The annoying brunette girl, the pale British boy, the tall curvy blond girl and... Ishizu Ishtar. She had told him that he would hold a tournament, but he didn't believe it was a telling of the future. If she had said nothing at all, he would have never done this.

But still, he would have never known about the God Cards. He figured he had some bit of gratefulness for her, but that was all. He wondered silently if she held any more secrets like this one, but wasn't about to ask. Not while she was still hung up on telling the future and speaking about ancient pasts and whatnot. It was all so childish. He didn't have time for it.

The woman, Ishizu stopped and glanced behind her as the tall bald man... Marik, moved past her. He didn't waste time looking at any of them and seated himself quietly at a distant table. After another moment, the group was complete, when the duelist Namu showed up. He sat himself with the group, but Kaiba noticed the venom in Ishizu's eyes as Namu walked past her. She turned, ready to leave, but he wanted answers. She obviously knew him and he wanted to know what he was up against. It was a golden opportunity to see if she knew any more secrets, or could tell him about one of the adversaries.

She made it half way down the hall when she stopped on her own. She turned to face him, wearing a smile as if she had known he was going to follow, and his stomach turned. He hated it when people thought they could read him. No one could.

"I'm not telling you about him. He is not yours to defeat." She said it with a smile too. Her nerve was infuriating.

"Let me get this straight, you'll blabber on about past lives and magic mumbo jumbo until you're blue in the face, but you wont tell me about one of the duelists in my tournament?" Her smile only grew. If he were a lesser man...

" The world is full of connections. Connections that bind souls for all of eternity. It is fate that weaves these and the paths we must walk will be taken to uphold them. You are connected to Yugi, Just as your former self was connected to his. It is a bond that could not even be broken through death. It is why you were reincarnated. You are not connected to that boy. Not in that way. It is not fate's desire for you to be his challenger." He had enough. This bull was funny at first but... no. It was never funny. It was stupid. It was even more stupid now.

"All this talk of past selves and connections and fate are just your foolish imagination playing tricks on you." Her smile finally vanished and he continued, charged by her deflation. " There was no past me. I'm the only one. Yugi and I are connected, but any fool could see that. I'll defeat him, then get on with my life. It's not a bond. It's not a lifelong thing. Just a chapter in time which will come to an end like all others. You're insane to believe otherwise." Air hissed out of her as she let out a long breath and closed her eyes.

"I promised myself I would not interfere with you, but I fear I was just acting as you are. Fighting my own fate. You will see." Before Kaiba could laugh in her face and move away, a figure appeared in front of him, between the two arguing parties. The man before him just came out of nowhere. He wore white robes and a turban, along with a golden key around his neck. He turned back and looked at Ishizu.

"I was waiting for you to see it." He said quietly, but she just smiled at him. He turned back to Kaiba, but his face was void of emotion. "And you... no... all of you. You all need this." A bight light flashed and out of his body formed a golden scale. He took the thing and held it high over his head, letting the thing flash, the light consuming Kaiba, the man, Ishizu and everything around them.

When the light faded, Kaiba's eyes took an extra long time to adjust. The place he was was dark. Darker than the blimp. Darker than... anything. He rubbed his eyes, aiding them in their dilation, and finally he was able to take in his surroundings. Absolute nothingness. Slowly, forms came into view.

The man in the robes, then Ishizu. Slowly the entirety of the common room appeared behind him. But... there was more than that. Two Yugis. Two of the British boy... two of the boy, Namu. This had to be a hologram. It was obvious. Why else would there be two of them? They should have used his own products. They wouldn't have glitched like this. Kaiba looked a little closer at the bugs in their technology, and noticed slight differences. The second Yugi was dressed slightly differently. He was taller too. His face... almost more mature. The other Brit... He was also taller, but there was something menacing in his eyes. The same went for Namu.

"Nice try, but this isn't fooling anyone." Kaiba said confidently. The man in the turban looked over at him and sighed. " Your weak technology isn't fooling anyone." Kaiba added looking around the place. The man moved to him, but Kaiba just smirked down at him.

"Then tell me," The man said, almost starting to turn away. His arm swung around and he pushed Kaiba to the ground with a loud thud. "Why does that hurt?" Kaiba froze. It was impossible for an illusion to physically hurt. He looked up at the man bewildered, but had nothing to say. "Ishizu, you took your time calling on me. I was beginning to wonder if you had actually defeated fate." The man finally smirked and Ishizu responded with a nod and a smile.

"What's going on?" The smaller, normal Yugi finally asked. He was followed by noises and grunts of the same inquiry from all around.

"I've brought you here to show you the connections to each other. All past, all present, and even some future. It is to greater explain to you the roles you have and the paths you must take." The man paused, glancing back at Ishizu. "not every future is of fate." He said before turning back to the rest of them "But many are." Before anyone could ask any more questions, small strings passed from the center of each of them, connecting and entwining them to each other. They were barely visible. Almost transparent. "Focus on the relationship. The bond. The connection. You will see the power that the line has over your future."

Kaiba smirked as he noticed the lack of ties, but at least three were visible. One to Ishizu, another to Joey and finally one to Yugi. He focused on Yugi for a moment and the connection flared a bright purple. It flashed vibrantly and for a moment, Kaiba had to readjust his eyes again.

"This purple tie of yours is a rivalry. The brighter the connection, the stronger the tie, and the more important it is to the individual. Try someone else." Kaiba didn't like being told what to do, but he was curious. He didn't care for Ishizu and wondered why the tie was even present, but Joey... He didn't like the boy one bit. Even as the thought passed his mind... "Yellow. Frustration. Not quite an enemy, but not a threat. A nuisance." Kaiba smirked. That much was true, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that he and Yugi were rivals and that he hated the mutt. He decided to sit back and watch for a little while, remaining in the shadows until he was curious again.

Everyone proceeded to play with their bonds, exploring their connections to each other. Serenity glanced down at the tie to Joey and closed her eyes, focusing on it. The slight transparent light shone a vibrant green, lighting the area like a beacon in the darkness.

"Ah, green. Family. A love and bond completely unique. Both friend and companion." A moment passed and something else grabbed the man's attention. "Now this is not uncommon." He said pulling her attention to the string leading from behind her. Tristan stood at the other end, looking confusedly at the thing. At his end it started a slight glowing white, but towards hers it was a deep bright blue. " The dual relationship. How someone views another on one side compared to how the other views the first on their own side. The deep blue is a friendship. This one is still new, but strong. A good friendship, but this... The white string. Love."

Tristan froze as he felt Joeys eyes land on him. He didn't want this to happen, but he was so curious. He wanted to know of them... of her. But it was obvious now, she thought of him as a friend... well.. they all did... used to... but now...

.

.

.

.

.

**End of chapter one, so what do you think so far? I'd like to see lots of reviews for this story, of course, I like lots of reviews for all my stories, but this time, I offer brownies! Free brownie for every review I get! Once again, I will be updating once per day before noon (DST -4)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

"What the hell Tristan? This is my sister! I thought you would be helping me protect her from the vultures out there." He said angrily as Tristan stuttered out some incoherent excuses.

"Joey calm down. He's not a bad guy. It's not like it's Duke or anything." Tea said as she tried to separate the boys.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Duke said angrily, moving into the conversation.

"Relationships are ever changing. Just as the relationships in this room are changing now, they will change again and again." The man said moving between them in the same fashion Tea did before. He moved his arm over them and the world felt like it was spinning. Once the ground was back under their feet they all looked over to the man and he smiled. "This is three thousand years ago. In the days of my own life." The ties between many of them disappeared, but a single strand linked the 'new' Yugi to the man controlling the times.

"Who are you?" The now obviously deeper voiced Yugi asked, stepping forward.

"I am Shadi. I was your servant and protector in life. Your friend." He focused on the strand and the thing burned a bright blue. The others stood there stunned as the strand connecting the 'old souls' faded out and the strand returned to a transparent white line.

"I'm afraid I don't remember you." The taller Yugi said sadly.

"That is understandable, but it is not yet time for you to remember."

"But you know... Do you know my name? At least give me my name?" He asked hopefully.

"No. I cannot. So whatever you are called now must be for at least a little while longer. Your name is in you. There is nothing the past can teach you that you do not already have inside." Shadi said, smiling.

"Then... call me Yami. At least until the future." He smiled in return.

"Speaking of future," Shadi rose his hand and waved it across them again and the world reeled for a second time. "This is only five years ahead of time. You have a new future here friend. This will help you uncover your past." He aimed towards Yami. The strings moved, faded, appeared and multiplied until the world became steady again. The second they felt secure enough to think straight, a bright fiery line glowed linking Serenity to Tristan. It was lighter than before, but Tristan deflated visibly. It was blue.

"Ha. Sorry, it's just not fated to be." Duke said in a mocking tone, laying a hand over Serenity's shoulders. Joey shot him an angered glare, but Tristan was the first to speak after him.

"Then what about you?" He sounded angrier than he was. He was actually scared. He didn't really know Duke, but from the only experience he had from seeing him, he was bad news. Duke did take a step back, and smirked as he glanced down at Serenity as he focused on his connection to her, but there was a problem. There was no tie to focus on.

"There is no connection between the two of you. At some point, you both separated and at this point in the future are no longer part of each other's lives." Shadi explained.

Kaiba smirked. He never liked Duke. It might have been his attitude, his blind ambition, or it could have been the way he used the people around him. It didn't matter. He never needed a reason to dislike someone. It came so naturally to him, so his laugh was hard to stop. Everyone turned to him, but he didn't care. There was only one tie that he cared about. He looked down and frowned. There were so many from him now. He followed them and to his dismay, there was an attachment to almost every one of them now.

It didn't matter. He focused on the tie to Yugi, but the thing turned blue. Friendship? With him? Now he knew this was a joke. The others continued babble amongst themselves and he stood there stunned. How could this happen? The light was pretty bright as well. Friends? Him? He didn't have time for that. He looked out and linked eyes with the other Yugi, the one who called himself Yami. Suddenly a bright flare fired up between them. A deep and luminescent purple. His rival. His future rival. Yami smirked and returned to the conversation at hand.

"No one here I'm betting!" Joey said, screaming above the others. Kaiba looked at how the annoying child in front of him behaved, screaming and threatening, completely controlling the life he considered his family. She could have been a slave the way he was talking, but the boy didn't care. Kaiba would never treat his little brother like that. As he pondered the boys sanity, the line between them grew bright. It wasn't the same yellow as before. Kaiba nearly cursed. Blue? Again? This was complete bull. He would never be friends with Joey. Ever.

"None of you are good enough for her anyways." He finished, still heated. Serenity had sunk into herself at this point, frustrated at the argument that had taken place about and around her without even the slightest bit of her input. She didn't care who she would be with. She didn't want a forced relationship, on either part.

She thought to herself for a moment about about her future. What she would want to do with herself. She would want to focus on her career. She wouldn't want to be tied to a man who would hamper her and hold her back. She wanted to be strong. Someone Like Mai. Someone who didn't need a man to be successful. She glanced over at Mai and took a step back.

Mai was tethered to a bright white strand, leading into the group of fighting men. She seemed as baffled as Serenity felt and she traced the tie to none other than her brother. It took a few minutes, but eventually, it caused the calming of the group. Joey, unfortunately was the last to notice. He paused as everyone around him's attention was drawn from him to the light leading behind him.

"M-Mai..." Joey stuttered out. She blushed furiously and turned away, but it seemed like the more she tried not to think about the tie, the more she actually thought about it. Yugi was the first to laugh. Tea joined in shortly after, then a few others. The only one left not laughing was Tristan. He glanced over at Serenity and moved to her now that the overprotective brother was distracted.

"Serenity... I... I'm sorry... I... I would have liked to be more than a friend to you, but... It looks like it's just not meant to be."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. What is meant to be will be, and all else is chance. There is a chance this future will never come to be. If it is not fate, It can be changed. It's the difficulty of finding which future is fate that is the trying part." Shadi stepped up. There was a sudden flash of hope in Tristan's eyes as the words graced his ears.

"So this all isn't real?" He asked, now a bit more excited. Shadi sighed.

"This is the most plausible path. There are many deviations of future, but though most of the small things can change, the larger ones tend to stay the same. That said, there are things that can be done to change those large paths that are not bound by the universe." Serenity glanced down at herself. It was touching that Tristan cared so deeply for her, but what would happen if he did change the future? She looked again at the bright blue strand that connected them. A strong meaningful friendship. Was that worth the risk? What if his plan or actions backfired? She didn't want to sever any bonds. Didn't want to destroy the potential between them.

But... Then, what if he was successful? What if he was wonderful to and for her. She had always wanted someone sweet and protective, just like him, but him being her brother's best friend... he had always been like a brother to her. The thought of him being more... it was alien to her. So, who then would treat her that way? Who else would be kind to her and care for her? Who would love her?

A blinding light tore her from her mind as the thought about herself. Everyone shielded their eyes and waited, but the brightness didn't abide. Slowly, they all adjusted, the last of which being the two connected to the strands.

It was difficult to see. The light in front of him shining so brightly and the rest of the place being covered in shadow, but sure enough, his eyes did finally set. The light was coming from him, and leading directly to her.

"No... fucking... way." He heard Joey speak the words, but his brain refused to process them. It was too busy with the other matter in front of him. Before another thought could form he burst out in laughter.

"This is ridiculous. This is absolutely fucking ridiculous. You not only want me to believe that Yugi and I grow to be friends... That I have some sort of connection to each one of these losers... that I will be friends with this..." He couldn't finish. He laughed again as his hand pointed to Joey in a mocking gesture. "But also that she... this little girl and I..." His laughter faded. There was just too much stressing on him for him to be wasting his time here playing these stupid childish games.

"Your amusement is misplaced." Shadi said with a deep seriousness. " You don't seem to understand what you're seeing. Judging by the lack of bonds you shared earlier to the abundant amounts that await in your future, all good ones might I add, you should be happy. Yet you refuse these people. These potential friends. These bonds are not fake. They are not just a cover. These are the people whom you can place your trust. This girl above any other." Shadi said, now moving behind her. Serenity seemed lost again.

How could this be? She did want to believe Shadi, and up until this moment, she did, but now... It was too much.

"So I'm supposed to love this?" Serenity flinched as he spat the words. "Prove it. Show me this love. All I see is a bright light. If this is supposed to be so strong, show me what we're doing right now, at this 'future' point. Five years or whatever."

"That is a dangerous thing you ask. Are you sure you want me to reveal it to everyone?" He asked, reminding Kaiba of the company he was in. He did pause, but only for a moment. This wasn't real. This wasn't possible. So Shadi would know nothing of his past.

"Please." He sneered, his smirk spreading. " Just show me." Shadi moved between Kaiba and Serenity, plucking the strand of light and bringing it closer to Kaiba. The thing tugged at Serenity, feeling like an actual string now and she had little else she could do but follow. He moved around Kaiba, wrapping the string around him and lifting it over both of their heads so it wouldn't wind around more than once, then turned to Serenity.

He beckoned her forward and offered her his hand. She took it with only a little hesitation and he twirled her around, letting the string wrap around her as well. She was only a foot away from Kaiba now and blushed as she looked away. She didn't want to be this close to him. She didn't know him very well, and from his actions, he wasn't a very nice person. Shadi yanked the string between them and they both collided into each other, Serenity blushing more madly up at him and Kaiba fixing him with a narrowed glare. He took the string, twisted it and pinched the single loop that formed.

"This particular future that I hold... once I show you, I remove it from ever happening. There are many paths down this road of life, but should I remove too many, the string itself may snap. One will not destroy anything, but you cant ask me to do it too much." He said, holding the loop in front of them as he told them.

"And what happens if I just snapped the damned thing myself?" Kaiba asked, looking at the thing with disdain.

"If a string of connection is forcibly severed, one or both connected usually die." Kaiba's gaze returned to him, a little less confident this time.

"Just... Just show us." Kaiba demanded, the lack of confidence now showing in his voice. With a single tug, Shadi pulled the thing until it broke, the small edges of the loop falling to the ground and the string fusing where it was twisted.

The world around them spun again, only this time there was something to see. Colors twisted and blurred into vision as a room formed around them. Then people, and finally noises.

"What the fuck!" Joey cried out, but Kaiba and Serenity, along with all the others couldn't say a thing.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter two down. Things are getting interesting, ya? Let me know. **

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love ya!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

It was Kaiba's room. His bedroom, but he wasn't alone in it.

"Ugh...Se... Seto! Ah!" Serenity cried from under him as he moved atop her. The group watched invisibly as they tried to process what exactly they were seeing, but to the two who seemed to be involved knew exactly what was taking place. The future Serenity cried out again, grabbing onto the shirt of future Kaiba, who apparently went without completely removing his clothes. As matter of fact, neither of them were completely nude. She whimpered again as her body twitched and he paused over her, smirking down.

It took a few minutes before she stopped and fell back against the lush pillows and mattress of Kaiba's bed. He let out a chuckle and slammed into her again, making her scream out and hug him to her.

"Come Serenity." The man above her called. Her body continued to writhe past her control and he pumped harder and faster. "Yessss Serenity... ah...Ugh!" Kaiba grunted a few more times and finally trembled above her. He pushed himself up and moved to fix his pants while looking down at his ravaged victim. She lifted herself and caressed his cheek, smiling warmly at him.

"I love you." She whispered and his lips crashed down on her. Before the kiss even ended he fell next to her, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. His head turned to her and he slipped an arm under her and tugged her against him, where she belonged. He slowly leaned into her, aiming to kiss her again when the door to his room opened suddenly.

"Seto, ther- Oh, shit!" A seventeen year old Mokuba moved into the room, froze then panicked, covering his eyes as Serenity jumped, trying to cover her lower half and Kaiba moved onto his side, shielding her.

The real Kaiba didn't know what to do. This was his house. His room. Exactly as he always had it. How would they know? Everything was the same, down to the sheets on his bed. He watched in stunned silence as his future self scolded his future brother.

"Mokuba, what the fuck! Try knocking sometime?" Kaiba yelled as Mokuba cracked a smile.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you'd be boning every five minutes." He tried not to chuckle out.

"This is the sixth damned time." The elder sighed and calmed himself as he glanced back and looked at the embarrassed Serenity behind him. "What do you want?" Mokuba took a few steps closer and smirked as he saw Serenity covered in his brother's blankets.

"Joey's on the phone for you Serenity." Mokuba said as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Oh, ok." She said, glancing at the phone on Kaiba's desk that was just out of reach. She looked over at Mokuba again, wondering why he wasn't leaving when he made his motives apparent.

"Well? Aren't you going to get up and get it?" Kaiba let out a deep growl, kicking off the blankets around his legs and jumping out of the bed.

"I am going to kick your ass." Mokuba yelled out in fear and took off for the door as Kaiba followed but Serenity called out.

"Wait, Seto no!" He froze in the doorway and turned back, confused. "Don't hurt him!" She pleaded.

"Who's side are you on?" He asked, bewildered.

"Well, Seto what do you think? Between the two of you, who's more able to cause serious injury? You're bigger and stronger than he is." She said pointing out some valid facts. He paused, looking at the door and considering her words, before making up his mind.

"Don't care." He took off before she could finish calling his name again. She rushed to grab her shorts and slid them on, jumping up and moving to the door. She let out a shriek as the door whipped open, smacking into her outstretched hand. Mokuba rushed in, moving behind her and using her as a shield as Kaiba moved in.

"Sorry Serenity, but he wont hurt you!" Mokuba said, dragging her back with him as his brother gained ground.

"Come here you little..." Kaiba reached around her, but Mokuba was now against the bed, slipping up and down, and side to side behind Serenity, just out of his brother's reach. Kaiba paused and looked at Serenity for a moment. "I'm sorry Serenity." She looked at him worriedly, but it was too late. He pushed her back, pinning Mokuba beneath her.

"Ow! Serenity, get your fat ass off me!" Both Kaiba and Serenity froze and Mokuba immediately knew something was wrong. Kaiba's eyes darted over to Serenity, who was turned, looking down towards Mokuba in shock. She glanced over at Kaiba who promptly released the both of him, throwing up his arms and taking a few steps back while shaking his head down at his little brother.

Mokuba jumped up, lifting Serenity off of him and crawled farther across the bed as she turned slowly to face him.

"Se-Serenity..." He managed out before she started towards him.

"You're going to learn a valuable lesson about the finer gender today Mokuba. Nothing I can do to you will be as bad as this right now, but hopefully you'll learn from this. Never. Ever. Insult a woman's figure." Kaiba chuckled out, folding his arms in front of him and merely watching as Serenity moved towards him.

"Seto... Seto, stop her, she's gonna kill me!" He screamed, making it off the bed on the distant side and rushing around towards the door. Serenity wasn't fast enough, but Kaiba was. He moved, blocking the path and smirked.

"No no, Mokuba. You've dug your own grave this time." He said, looping his arms under his brothers as Mokuba turned to see where Serenity was. Kaiba had him pinned and Serenity now took her time.

"Serenity, I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean it, please!" She didn't listen. She just continued closer making threatening gestures until she was right in front of him.

"My... ass... is not... fat." Mokuba tried to apologize again, but the words were ripped from him as laughter and screaming took their place. She was tickling him and the gangly boy could do nothing but flail, struggle and laugh.

"No-hahahah-No, Stop ah! Ahahaha! You guys are Nazis man- Stop!" Finally she jumped back and Kaiba released the boy. He made it the rest of the way to the door and paused in the frame, turning back to glare at the two in the room. "You're monsters!" He called, but was forced to hastily retreat again as his brother started towards him. Kaiba didn't chase him but what he did was slam the door, flipping the lock as he turned away.

"You know... This little lock device thing... You should probably use it more often." Serenity said slyly, moving behind him and hugging him to her. He tugged one of her arms and pulled her to his front, kissing her again and squeezing her against him. "Mmmm Seto... Seto... Wait... Seto! My brother's on the phone." She reminded him as his lips moved against her neck. He sighed deeply and moved over to his phone, hitting a button.

"Kaiba." He answered, still out of breath from his previous activities and smirking at Serenity.

"Oh... Kaiba... I was hoping to ta... wait... oh god... tell me you and my sister weren't just..." he paused.

"What? No-well... a little." Kaiba said, first in shock, but smirking again as the truth came out. They both heard a groan on the line and Kaiba had to hold back a chuckle.

"I said tell me you weren't!" Joey's voice was filled with anguish and Serenity pushed Kaiba out of the way to get to her brother.

"Joey, I'm here, you're on speaker." She informed him, glaring daggers at Kaiba, who seemed overall amused.

"Well, I was calling to see if you were ready to go to Tea's birthday party this weekend." Joey said, trying not to remember the subject they were just on.

"Of course, I helped plan it." She said smiling at the thought. "I have her present and everything."

"Well, I also wanted to know if you were bringing Kaiba." Serenity glanced up at him and he gave her a look that made her want to laugh.

"Hell no." He replied for himself.

"Oh... well, then be careful Serenity. I know Tristan's gonna be there and he'll have your back, but Duke's coming and he's not bringing anyone." Kaiba had begun to move away but froze as Duke was mentioned. " I don't know if he still has that thing for you, but I do know there's gonna be drinking and clubbing and he gets handsy when he's drunk. Not to mention all the other random guys at the club-"

"Fine." Kaiba growled, halting Joey's words. Serenity turned to look at him but he was already behind her, his arms around her possessively. "It doesn't take a genius to see what the hell you're doing." He said glaring at the machine Joey spoke through.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kaiba." Joey said, something amused showing from his voice.

"You don't trust me?" Serenity asked, now turning to face him all the way.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I don't trust them." He said as he began to advance again, pushing her against the desk the phone rested on. "I don't like when people touch what's mine." The last word was another growl and he pushed her up onto the desk, kissing her neck as he cornered her.

"God damnit! Can you two quit it for like a second... hell at least let me get off the line!" Joey shouted into the piece. Kaiba paused and glanced down at it.

"Fine. You're right. I should hang up before I plow your sister again."

"Set-!" His lips crushed down on her cry as he hit the button to disconnect the phone. Her protests faded into moans as her fingers curled around his jacket and she fell into him, but only a few moments passed before she pushed against him again. He backed off enough to let her speak, but his constant rubbing against her made her hesitate again. "Seto...oh...wait... wait, stop." He sighed heavily, finally pulling away from her and letting her speak. "I cant... cant keep up with you like this. Seto..." She looked up at him but he only smirked.

"Yes you can. I've proven it before." He nipped at her neck again, but she persisted.

"Seto, please... It hurts." That did make him stop. She could feel him tense against her as he waited for her to elaborate. " You're too strong. It hurts after... every time." He backed away and looked her in the eye, concern making itself apparent.

"Why... didn't you say anything?" She glanced away, but he brought her face back to his.

"Because... it does feel good at the time, and you want it so bad... I just want to make you happy." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, because hurting you is where I get my kicks." He began to turn away and she jumped up.

"No, I'm sorry, it's not that bad. Don't be mad, Seto. If you still want to-"

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'll... I'll give you a few hours. Hows that?" She laughed out as he glanced back at her.

"You're insatiable." She squeezed out between her giggles. He smirked moving back to her.

"Can you blame me?" he pressed his lips against hers again, but this time it was a tender and sweet kiss. The phone next to the screeched out as an incoming call was patched directly though. Work. They were the only ones able to reach him that way. He broke from her sighing and looking to the sky, in question, asking the entities in control why this would be happening. She slipped her hand over the machine and hit the button that turned on speaker phone and he gave her a slight glare.

.

.

.

.

.

**So, I got wasted last night, woke up late this morning, which is why this is being posted so late in the day. So... I may have sliced my friends finger with a sword a little... May have gotten a crushed hand... my roommate may have been stabbed in the leg with a sword by his girlfriend... lesson learned. No swordfights while drunk. Heed my warning!**

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaiba." he answered, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Mr. Kaiba, it's Daniel." The real Kaiba recognized the voice. His personal secretary in the office. The only one he really trusted to run things while he was gone.

"What can I do for you today Daniel?" He asked in an obviously not sincere tone.

"Well, uh, the TLCP file you were working on today, I need it but it's not here." Future Kaiba sighed again.

"The bottom draw on the right hand side of my desk." He reached to hang up, but the man stopped him.

"I know, but it's not there. I even checked in other files to see if it slipped into one of those, and under all of them in case it fell down, but it's just not here." Kaiba squeezed the bridge of his nose in frustration and Serenity stroked his arms gently.

"Who else has access to my office today?"

"Just me, sir. I'm the only one with a key."

"And was the door locked when you entered?"

"Um... no." Now Kaiba became visibly shaken.

"I... I have to get down there Serenity. That file is-"

"I get it." She said hushing him and letting him go grab his jacket.

"M-Ms Serenity?" Daniels voice called from the small box. He wasn't aware that he was on speaker.

"Hi Daniel." She said cheerfully. She glanced down under the desk, kicking her feet, but something caught her eye. "Wait Seto," She called, causing him to halt in the doorway. "Didn't you bring the blue briefcase to work today? What if you grabbed the file by accident?" She asked, pulling the thing up and putting it on the desk. She absently began to turn the combination lock on it and Kaiba moved behind her.

"Ms Serenity! Please Don't-" Daniels voice called, but the second the briefcase was popped there was a cold silence. Nothing but a quiet ticking sounded from the thing and they knew what it was. A trap. Serenity looked up at Kaiba as his eyes widened at the thing on his desk. She didn't think. She didn't speak. It was all she could do to shove him as hard as she could, tripping him on the corner of his bed and landing him safely behind it as the explosion went off mere feet from her.

The real Serenity screamed, along with a majority of the others. Shadi looked away sadly while Kaiba stared on, baffled. She wouldn't have saved him. Not if this were real... Right? He looked over at the real Serenity. She had her hand over her mouth and shook with fear and something pulled from inside him. He returned his attention to himself where his future self was lying on the floor where he had been pushed.

Kaiba had shielded himself as the bomb detonated around him, still in shock of what was happening and glanced down at himself. Nothing had touched him, but he paled nonetheless. Just beyond him lay Serenity, an unmoving mass strewn across his floor. It was like time slowed. Time didn't care how fast he moved, it wasn't fast enough to get him to her. It didn't matter in the end. The damage was done. She saved him by sacrificing herself.

"Serenity! Seren... no...come on." He flipped her, feeling for a pulse and listening for breathing. "That's right Serenity... Breath. Just... Just hold on... Come on, you're stronger than this." He cried out as his alarms blared in the background.

"Seto!" Mokuba ran into the room and stopped, looking down at his brother. "Oh, god! Serenity!" Kaiba ignored him. He wasn't in danger. Serenity on the other hand...

"Serenity, please..." He begged. He was curled around her, holding her head and her hand and just rocking. There was nothing he could do. He wasn't a doctor. Where were the damned ambulances?

"S... Seto..." Her voice croaked and he stopped. Her left eye fluttered open, the other being wounded shut, and she looked up at him. "Are... Are you alright?" His heart stopped. Both of them, the real one and the future one. She had been blown up, yet her first reaction was to see for his well being.

"Serenity, I love you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've never said it before, but I mean it. I felt it every time... every day. I-"

"I know." She forced a pained smile up at him, the skin on her face raw from the brutal explosion. "You never... had to say it." Her body convulsed as she began to choke and she turned her head to the side. Kaiba helped her back to him, but frowned as the new trail of blood left her mouth. "I cant breath Seto..."

"Hold on Serenity. You have to hold on... I was waiting... I was waiting for the right time, but I guess I've proven that I wait too long for some things." He pulled a small box from his pocket. Everyone knew what it was. A ring. He opened the thing and pulled the ring out, slipping it on her hand. "Serenity, all my life I've tried to be perfect in every way, but I had no clue what perfection was until I met you... Marry me..." He waited a moment, then looked down at her, but the life had already left her eyes. "No... No you cant... You cant die. Serenity!"

Kaiba moved over himself, sneering down at the crying shaking version of himself, trying desperately to start the fallen girl's heart again. Crying was weakness. It was vulnerability and weakness. But... There was still some strength in the man before him. Even though he was sniveling and crying before him, there was power behind him. He wasn't broken, just wounded.

"Fuck!" His future self called out, slamming his fist onto the floor under him. "Where the fuck are the ambulances?" He demanded, looking out the window. They had been hearing sirens for a short amount of time, but now there were car doors slamming just outside. His breathing caught and he returned to pushing the girls chest, trying to get the blood to flow. The world around them spun and faded and everyone was taken slightly off balance.

The world returned to the dark planes of the shadow realm and everyone turned to Shadi.

"A once possible rendition of the future." He repeated.

"This... This proves nothing." Kaiba said, but his voice held something foreign to him. Doubt.

"Are you willing to risk another vision?" Shadi asked, picking up the cord between them again.

"Will it kill us?" Kaiba glanced down at the girl beside him. He had already watched her die once, he wasn't sure if he was willing to watch it again.

"You're far from that point." Kaiba was hesitant. What if that was supposed to be his future? What if removing that future just saved her life? But then again, what if she died no matter what future they saw. Maybe it was her fate to die. He didn't think he could go through that, and there was only one way to find out.

"Do it."

"Are you sure?" He glanced down at her and she took a step back. He didn't like being questioned, but it wasn't like he was going to attack her because of it.

"I need to know something." She hesitated another moment, then nodded. Shadi did his thing again and before long they were in another room. This one was his lounge. The invisible group remained quiet while the scene played before them.

Kaiba and Joey were side by side, playing some sort of space battle game against each other. Joey sat indian style on the expensive looking couch while Kaiba lounged back and took a less excited stance. As a matter of fact, he only played using one hand on the controller, chewing on a nail on his free hand as he moved around Joey's shots and timed a perfect hit. Joey cussed loudly, glaring over at him and paused.

"What the hell Kaiba?" he demanded, finally noticing the lack of effort on the other boy's side.

"What? Oh. Is this insulting you?" He asked with a smirk. Joey glared again, starting a new session and Kaiba chuckled.

"Look at the screen." Joey said calmly, already doing that very thing. Kaiba's eyes grazed the screen and he jumped up, gripping the controller in his two hands again and trying to regain control over his ship. Slowly he did gain back his lead and Joey didn't like it one bit. "Fine, you think I need a handicap? Mokuba! Handicap!" The smirk faded from Kaiba's face as his brother rushed into the room, more than happy to distract the elder.

The teen jumped up, blocking Kaiba's view of the screen and forcing him to glance around him as he took a direct blow from Joey's ship. Kaiba swept his brother aside, not willing to lose for any reason and Mokuba struggled as he was pinned under Kaiba's elbow. The thrashing still caused him to miss and jar from side to side, effecting his game play. Serenity moved in to the room from behind the invisible group, stepping right through several of them on her way.

"Gah! Ren!" Joey screamed as she covered his eyes from behind.

"I have never loved you more." Kaiba said as Joey's ship spiraled into an asteroid. He took a second to wrestle with Mokuba and during that time, Joey started another match.

"Seto!" Serenity warned and he jumped up again. "Joey, no fair. You want to cheat, I'll even the score." She jumped forward, over the back of the couch and wrestled the controller out of his hands. He was fast and strong, pulling the thing back, but she was smarter. He achieved the feat of regaining the controller only to find that it wasn't working anymore. He flipped the thing around and saw the dilemma too late. His sister had made it to the doorway and he had already lost.

"Looks like I have the better team overall." Kaiba said laughing at the brooding boy. Serenity tossed him the battery pack before sticking her tongue out and moving to Kaiba's side on the couch, placing herself right between the feuding two.

"You traitor!" Joey accused at her and she put her hand on her hip.

"You know it didn't have to be this way." She said huffing at him. "You needed help against Seto, so your first instinct was to call Mokuba? Over your own flesh and blood?" Joey rolled his eyes, heating the redhead even more.

"Ren, he's stronger than you. I just figured..." It was really the only excuse he had, so he ended his sentence there. She smirked at him in much the same fashion Kaiba had used often enough. Joey decided to ignore her and start up a new round.

"Joey, if you wanted to beat Seto, or have him give in, no one can distract him like me." As she said this she nuzzled into Kaiba's neck, completely taking his mind off of the video game and any competitiveness that naturally grew in him. Kaiba moaned out at the feeling of her lips on him and Joey took full advantage of the situation.

"Yo, I blew you up." He said happily before glancing over and then pretending to gag.

"I give up." Kaiba said, simply closing his eyes and letting the controller roll off of him.

"God damnit. I'm getting lost. I've got work anyways." He said jumping up and moving to the doorway. That did rouse Kaiba. He slid himself up and glanced down at Serenity before looking back at Joey.

"Wait." He called. Joey did pause in the doorway, looking expectantly at Kaiba. "Sweetie, can you go bring my suitcase up into my office and switch it with the other one up there?" He whispered down at Serenity.

"The blue one?" She asked and he nodded. The real Kaiba tensed as he watched future Serenity disappear away without a thought. He felt a hand clench on his arm and glanced down as the real Serenity seemed just as bothered by this. He had forgotten how close they needed to be for the vision ritual to be performed and took a step back, but something in him almost didn't want to.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cliffie! All these futures and the world keeps spinning... i wonder if some of them think they're high. Anyways, love to hear what you think so far. Keep those reviews coming!**

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

"Joey," The name sounded weird coming from Kaiba's lips as he approached the blonde. "You know I love your sister, right?" Joey rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I kinda got that." Kaiba smirked and shifted a little. He seemed almost... shy. "Otherwise I woulda killed ya long ago."

"You did try..." Joey offered a wide grin, but Kaiba shook his head. "Well... I was thinking... meaning... to... propose." Joey's snide attitude faded and a bright smile crossed his face.

"Bout freakin time." Kaiba let out a soft chuckle, but he quieted soon after.

"Joey... I... How do I ask her?" Joey paused for a moment.

"Well, usually it involves a ring and getting down on one knee." He said with half a smirk, but Kaiba didn't want to play this game. Serenity would be back soon enough.

"She's always talking about how romantic you are with Mai and Yugi and Tea are and Tristan and his girlfriend... I just want to make her happy." Joey did get a little more serious, but the devious smirk he wore wasn't helping Kaiba's nerves.

"Listen man, you know I'd do anything for you." He waited for Kaiba to nod before continuing. "and if this was just a date, or an anniversary, I'd say... I don't know, leave her a trail of flower petals leading to a bubble bath where she could have some relaxing time alone, then just cuddle with her a bit... you know, nothing carnal, but this... this is big. Bigger than that kind of thing, and if I helped you, it wouldn't be right. You can ask me to do things for you, or run errands or some shit, even to bounce ideas off of me, but if it's not coming from you, right here," He poked at Kaiba's chest, aiming for his heart. "It wont mean half as much as you want it to."

"But I don't even know where to start-"

"That's bull shit and you know it. Kaiba... Seto, What's her favorite color?" The real Kaiba was taken aback at the use of his name by Joey. It was weird enough for him to hear his voice call Joey's name, let alone the other way around. He glanced over at the blonde, who seemed as speechless as he felt, then returned to the vision again.

"Purple." The future Kaiba said, hanging his head a little. He knew what Joey was doing, but he allowed it to continue. The real Kaiba looked over at Serenity and noticed a slight smile curling her lips.

"And what's her favorite movie?" Joey continued.

"Nightmare before Christmas." Real Kaiba watched as the curl of her lips turned into a grin.

"And the color of her eyes?" He heard his future self sigh and imagined he was rolling his eyes, but his gaze remained on the girl.

"The color of honey."

"And her favorite song?"

"Lately? Paparazzi." Joey paused for a moment then laughed out.

"She's such a dork." Kaiba heard himself chuckle a bit as well.

"She's adorable." Serenity's smile faded a bit as a slight blush touched her cheeks.

"And who is her favorite person?"

"You."

"Finally. I knew you'd be wrong on at least one of these." Kaiba raised his eyebrow in question. "You are. I've been surpassed. Replaced. You're her favorite person in the world. Nothing can stop her from saying no to you. So just do what's in your heart and she'll do what's in hers. Now I gotta go to work." he finished, checking the watch on his wrist and turning for the coat rack.

"Hey, why don't you call out today? Hang out." Kaiba said, causing the boy to pause again.

"I wish I could, but I gotta pay the bills. Did you know Mai picked out a ten thousand dollar wedding dress? I love her to death, but god, she's bleeding me dry." He said half laughing, either out of the humor of the situation, or to keep from crying, it wasn't clear.

"You know, my pocket change could probably pay your day's wages." Kaiba said, folding his arms in front of him.

"Hell, your pocket change could pay my weeks wages." Kaiba shifted as Joey spoke, reaching in his pockets, then confusedly glanced down. There were about ten large bills folded in the pocket that he held out in front of him.

"I didn't even know this was in here." Joey rolled his eyes, and Kaiba pushed the bills out towards Joey, offering them to him, but the blonde gave a snort and turned away, reaching for his jacket yet again.

"Nah. I'm just gonna go to work." He slipped the jacket on, not facing Kaiba and the sly boy slipped the bills into the blondes pocket as he was getting the second sleeve on.

"See ya later man." Kaiba said, moving back into the lounge.

"Hey." Joeys voice called and Kaiba stopped, taking two steps back to see why he was being addressed. Joey pulled his hand out of his pocket, the bills clenched in it and released them over the floor, smirking at the Kaiba for trying to be sneaky. Kaiba shook his head as the boy shut the door behind him and moved to pick up the scattered money.

"Seto?" He rose from picking up the bills, now finished, and turned to the girl holding the blue briefcase. Once again, the real Kaiba tensed. He didn't want it to be. He didn't want her to die. He didn't want to watch someone's last moments again. But... Future Kaiba took the thing and snapped it open. Serenity peeked around the corner, and Kaiba stopped, staring her down. She turned her nose up, pretending not to care what was inside and turned to go back into the lounge.

"Serenity." He called to her and she stopped, glancing back at him. "Come here." He said, pulling a long black box from the blue death trap and letting the briefcase fall next to him. "I got you something."

"For what?" She asked, wrinkling her brow and moving closer to him. He shrugged and held out the box for her to take, and she looked at the thing with great curiosity. She pulled the small silver bow from the top of it and looked at it for a moment before sticking it onto him and hugging him.

"It's perfect. Just what I've always wanted." Her words blurred as the phase back to the shadow realm took place.

"So, what's going through that doubting mind of yours now?" Shadi asked, moving in front of him.

"Nothing's concrete." Kaiba responded. He felt a mixture of worry and conviction inside himself. He wasn't easily fooled. He wanted real evidence. Something undeniable. "You've copied the characters well, but there isn't any real evidence that any of this is actually real. Things I would only know about myself." Shadi sighed heavily.

"It is not an easy feat to convince you of the truth now is it?" He moved between them again, taking the strand between them and sliding down the length of it slowly. He paused in a few places, but continued on until he finally found an area he was content with. He brought them together again and twisted the area he wanted, but waited a moment, issuing a final warning. "If you truly want your secrets to be revealed-"

"You don't know my secrets." Shadi fixed him with a glare, but it faded into a smirk.

"No, I don't. But I don't have to. This place... This place knows everything." He said, spinning them together,twisting the strand and pulling it off. It was his room again. Sometime close to the present. There weren't many physical changes to him. He actually looked around the same age. He laid on the bed, looking as if he were about to go to sleep and sighed, sitting up.

Vision Kaiba took off his socks and began to remove his work shirt when the phone next to him rang. He glanced down at the caller ID, rolled his eyes and checked the clock.

"Serenity," He called into the phone, not bothering with a hi or hello. " I know we've been friends for a few months now, but it doesn't mean you can just call at eleven thir- what?" His lazy sarcastic demeanor vanished as he visibly paled. "Slow down, what happened? What do you mean kill? Who's trying to kill you?" The real Kaiba could feel Serenity tense against him, but this time he didn't take a step back. This wasn't five years in the future. It was probably one or two, but the desperation in Kaiba's own voice troubled him.

Suddenly vision Kaiba took the phone from his ear and looked at it confusedly. It had hung up. It had hung up in the middle of her begging for his help. A shot of adrenaline told him to get up and go to her, but his brain was much faster than the chemical reaction. He hung up the phone, picked it up again, and held it to his ear as he dialed. After the greeting on the other side, he wasted no time in saying what he had to.

"Wheeler, your sister's in trouble. No I didn't do anything, she just called me. The number was from her house. She sounded bad. Wait, where does she live? What's the address?" He paused a moment then slammed down the phone, rushing out of the room in bare feet, and leaving the manor all together. The group was pulled along, maintaining about thirty feet distance from him. He drove off, squealing out into the night streets and they followed like before, passing through several buildings, lamp posts and cars as they sped through Domino.

"Wait... Wait, stop this." Serenity's voice was weak and Kaiba felt her tremble. "Stop, I don't want this anymore. I don't want to see this anymore. Please!" She pulled off of him and rushed over to Shadi. The town around them moved rapidly and the group passed Kaiba's car, traveling in a direct line to an undisclosed destination.

"I cannot stop this once it has begun. You must let the strand play out. I have no control anymore." The vision slowed and pulled them inside a building where a single scream grabbed Serenity's attention. She looked up in time to watch her fall through herself. She braced for the impact and looked down behind her at the bloodied, terrified version of herself hitting the ground. As she turned back to whatever had forced the girl on the ground she screamed and fell back as well, crawling away as fast as possible until she struck something hard.

Sudden hands on her shoulders made her jump again, but her eyes remained on the man moving slowly towards her future self. She cringed as he brought a boot across the stomach of her future self and turned away. Looking up, she finally found who had grabbed her shoulders. Kaiba. He was crouched down, curled over her and glaring at the man in this vision.

"What... what the..." Her brother managed out, his rage and fury building, only held back by the shock. Kaiba felt something else stir inside him. Familiarity.

"You think you're so fucking smart don't you? All you had to do was shut your whore mouth, but you had to go and call that little boyfriend of yours." the man said moving slowly towards her, readying to viciously assault her again, but he stopped. He gave her a moment to lift herself slightly and turn to look at him before reaching behind him and pulling a gun from his belt. He frowned as he racked the thing, readying it for fire and pointed it down and behind him.

It was then the group noticed the woman, lying against the back of a couch that separated the small apartments kitchen from the living room.

"No..." The Serenity's said in unison. Kaiba tightened his grip on the real one while the vision one tried desperately to make her mangled leg move. "No, No! Mom! Mom!" Serenity struggled against him in the same fashion her other self did against gravity as three loud shots rang out and the bullets pierced the woman's back.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kaiba wanted the truth, and now everyone's gonna get a glimpse of it. Poor Serenity. My friend Steph calls me a monster for writing stuff like this... maybe I am, but it makes for a dynamic read with characters that have... what's the word... depth? Anywho, please dont forget tot ell me what you think of the story! Any errors you see or anything that's confusing that you need clarification on, let me know.  
**

**R+R+E~L!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

"Shh, it's not real, it's just a vision. There's nothing you can do." Kaiba said quietly to her as he turned her away from the scene and held her against him. She sobbed into his chest as he watched Joey charge the man and pass right through him, falling to his knees and letting out a sob of his own. He knew the pain of loss. Especially of a parent, but he had never witnessed their deaths.

"Where's that son of a bitch brother of yours?" The man asked, moving towards a table. They could see the trademark ripped jeans Joey usually wore lying across the floor under where the man was looking. He barely made it there when the door burst open. Kaiba moved into the room, but quickly had to dodge as he saw the man with the gun, aiming at him. The bullet missed, but just barely. He made it to him and grabbed his wrist with one hand, using the other to jam the slide back and push the safety up on the weapon. He then rammed his fist into the mans face, knocking him down.

Kaiba scanned the room and rushed to Serenity, who had dragged herself over to her mother.

"J-Joey?" She asked looking up at him through her teary eyes. Kaiba turned back in time to see the man up on his feet and charging at him with a kitchen knife in hand. He tackled the young CEO to the ground and Kaiba let out grunt as the wind was knocked out of him. He reached for the nearest thing he could find and pulled it up, sweeping it against the man's face. The butt of the gun collided with his jaw as Kaiba forced him back a little. He struggled to get the safety off in time before the man could strike back, but the timing was just a little off. Kaiba cried out as the knife pierced into him and two shots echoed in the room.

The sudden dead weight on top of him let him know the threat was eliminated. He pushed the bastard off of him and glanced back at Serenity. She was hugging her mother and rocking back and forth. He saw the bullet wounds along the woman's back and knew she was already dead. But there was another he had to worry about. He jumped up, ripping the knife from his shoulder and tossing it aside as he moved to Joey.

"Wake up." He demanded, kneeling down and feeling a pulse. He didn't want to move the boy, unsure of what exact injury was ailing him, so he chose to slap him lightly across the cheek, trying to get the boy up and awake.

"Wh-what?" He nearly jumped into consciousness, and his mind began to work again. "Se... Serenity... Serenity!" he tried to pull himself up, but there was a sickening crunch and Kaiba had to push him back down.

"Don't move you idiot, you've got a t least a fractured rib." He ordered. Joey looked brokenly up at him and frowned.

"Serenity?" Kaiba glanced back at the girl. She was in bad shape, but she was alive.

"She'll make it." He answered briefly.

"And mom?" Kaiba paused. He didn't want to be the one to say it, but the boy couldn't exactly get up and find out for himself. Kaiba just shook his head slowly and Joey knew. "That... That bastard... I'll-I'll-"

"You don't have to worry about that right now. Or ever again." Kaiba said venomously. The police moved in suddenly, aiming weapons and trying to get an idea of the happenings inside the house. Kaiba put up his hands in surrender and the first officer moved to him, lifting him by his injured shoulder. Kaiba winced, and the cop paused, glancing down at his hand and seeing the blood on it. "Yeah, I'm hurt too damnit." Kaiba glared at the man, but his attention was pulled behind him. "No, don't lift him!" He commanded and the two officers trying to get Joey to his feet stopped. "He's got a broken rib, you'll just hurt him more."

"What happened here?" The officer with him demanded.

"First I think everyone here needs an ambulance." He absently glanced down at the dead man and then at the woman Serenity still held. "Most of us at least." It took about fifteen minutes but Joey was loaded into an ambulance by himself while Kaiba rode with Serenity. He sat up on the gurney with her leaning against his good shoulder.

"I... I did this... Joey..." Serenity gazed out the back of the ambulance at the one following it closely. "Joey's hurt because of me... You..." She looked back at him, eyes fixed on his bleeding shoulder, then squeezed them shut. "Mom... It's all-"

"Stop it." Kaiba said, silencing her. Her eyes fell on him and he held them for a moment. "It's not your fault. It's his fault."

"But none of this would have happened if I had just shut up and taken it like the all the other times..." Serenity didn't catch herself in time, and ripped her eyes away, trying to put some distance between them. Kaiba's grip around her tightened as he looked down at her.

"Serenity, he would have found an excuse. Something you did or didn't do to push him over the edge. It was who he was, not what you do. He would have done this no matter what."

"How do you know? How do you know I didn't just kill my mother?" She cried, looking back at him finally.

"Because... I've gone through this." The real Serenity could feel shaking, but this time, it wasn't coming from her. The arms around her trembled as the 'vision Kaiba' revealed his past to her and the rest of them. "My parents died when I was young. When Gozaburo adopted my brother and I... I thought it was a godsend... but it wasn't. It was a curse. He beat the living hell out of me for four years. Then... then he crossed the line. He hit Mokuba. I killed him. I killed Gozaburo Kaiba.

"I know their type. They promise you something, and then when they think they've broken you, they take it from you. They're sick. They're monsters. He would have done it anyways. I... I'm sorry." Serenity's fingers wrapped around the now bloodied shirt he wore and she pulled herself into him.

"Kaiba... Thank you. Thank you for being there. For being my friend. I don't think anyone else would understand. I... I couldn't tell them. Joey... He-"

"He would have killed himself trying to save you." Kaiba finished for her as he looked back at the ambulance behind them. Serenity nodded and Kaiba's good arm brought her closer against him. He rested his head on hers for a moment before kissing it softly. She pulled back, looking up at him confusedly. He looked back down at her and slowly leaned in, kissing her lips gently. Her eyes closed as she fell into it and when they finally broke she snuggled into him.

"Thank you Kaiba."

"Seto."

"...Seto..." The world faded to black as the ambulance docked and everyone turned to Serenity. She was curled in a ball, pulled tightly against Kaiba's chest as he knelt before her.

"Ren... Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Joey asked, moving towards them with anger and sadness in his eyes.

"It... It's not true. It's all a lie. Right? It's a lie. A trick." She said desperately, looking up at Kaiba. He wanted to say it was so. That this was all a cruel prank. That it was a trick played by a sick bastard and they would go back and nothing would be different.

"Gozaburo Kaiba kicked the shit out of me for four years before I killed him. No one knew that. Not even Mokuba." He said simply and Serenity looked up at him in shock.

"Ren..." Joey pressed quietly, kneeling next to Kaiba and trying to get her to look at him. "How long has Alex been doing this?" Kaiba looked up at Joey, then returned to Serenity.

"He's not. It's a lie..." Her voice wavered and Kaiba felt a pang of familiarity in the way she hid. The way he hid. All those lies he told. Just to cover his secret. He ran his hand down her back and her body jerked into his as she cried out.

"Serenity." Kaiba said, aiding Joey.

"Ever since he married mom!" She finally admitted. "About twelve years." Kaiba could feel the heat of the anger coming off of Joey next to him and pushed aside a thought to move away.

"I'm gonna kill him." Joey's words were a deadly whisper. " I want out of this place and when it happens, Kaiba you best land this fucking blimp. I don't give a flying fuck about the tournament anymore. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch. I'm gonna fucking choke the life outta him."

"No." Kaiba answered simply. He could feel Serenity's breathing getting faster and uneven. He knew exactly what she was thinking. If Joey went alone, he would die. Joey on the other hand, wasn't on the same page.

"What the hell do you mean no? You're really that much of a prick that you would let this shit happen-"

"This isn't happening on my ship right now. For the time being, she's safe." Kaiba spit back. "Besides, if you come back early form something like this, don't you think he'll know something's up? I have a better idea." Joey paused for a moment. It didn't matter that he had just watched himself laughing and having a good time with Kaiba. Helping him and being a friend to him. It hadn't changed anything. Kaiba was still a narcissistic egomaniac. But... what else could he do?

"What are you thinking?" Joey asked. He would do anything for his sister, and if Kaiba himself was willing to help, he would take it.

"When this is over, I want you to take your sister and mother out. Let me know. I'll take care of him while they're safe out with you." Joey was taken aback. Kaiba was willing to do this for him? Why? Joey looked down at Serenity, curled in Kaiba's arms, but it didn't anger him. Kaiba almost looked like a dragon, protecting and guarding, but still startlingly strong and scary. Joey usually hated how he was able to stay calm and be so strong and resolved, when he himself always lost his mind and was the loser to any conflict he was a part of. Today it was different. They were on the same side.

"I wanna kill him myself." Joey said, holding stubbornly onto his resentment of Kaiba, even though he didn't really feel it at the moment.

"Are you insane? I've already got blood on my hands. Besides, you don't think I cant get out of that bull shit, do you? I can hire the best. The brightest. Hell, I could get off just defending myself. You on the other hand have a criminal record and no money for a real lawyer. You're not exactly talented in the verbal arts and honestly, you're the perfect type they like to throw in jail. They wouldn't risk throwing me in jail, that would put thousands out of work." His cockiness grated on Joey again, but he made valid points.

"Stop it, just stop." Serenity cried, ripping their attention down to her. "Kaiba... I know we're not friends, and we're definitely not more, and I would never push that sort of thing on someone, but I also don't want you, or anyone else hurt because of me." Kaiba snorted out a laugh.

"Please. You underestimate me." He snickered, but her hand brought his face back to hers. Her eyes were desperate and her fingers trembled. He could almost smell the fear coming off of her.

"He's a monster." She said it in a whisper and he slowly took her hand. His eyes hardened as he looked over the terrified broken girl.

"No,_ I'm_ a monster." he pulled her arm, raising her face to his and hovered there for a moment. For a second, he felt some sort of anxiousness. A pressure in his chest. He knew it wouldn't be. Even if they were friends. Even though they shared a past, he just couldn't see it. It was shown to them over and over, but he still couldn't... no. He wouldn't see. But why? Why was it so disastrous for him to believe that she could... that he could be loved?

He looked happy. When he was with her. Even when he was just relaxing and hanging out with Joey. He was happy. He freaking lost to Joey, and he didn't even care. To be loved. To be accepted, as a person. It was never possible. It was never even a dream. It was so far fetched that he couldn't even imagine it in a dream for himself. But now... it was here, in front of him, in the form of a girl in need of someone. No, not someone. Of him. She needed him. Not his money. Not his fame. Just him.

His lips came closer to hers and his eyes nearly closed as her scent filled his breath. Her breathing slowed on him and he almost smiled, but something was wrong. That was the future, and this was the now. Even if it could or would be, it wasn't yet. And he just wasn't ready to trust. Not just yet.

He pulled back, glanced over to Joey, who seemed just as conflicted as he felt, and rose, turning away from the girl who needed him.

"Lets just get back and finish this thing so we can do something real."

.

.

.

.

.

**So very close yet still so far away. Let me know what you think, as usual. **

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, just for all of you who know of my Set/Sarah back story from Return to Life, this is a play on it. Sarah will never be part of this story, and the background is a little different, but it's practically the same thing. If you've never read Return to Life, you wont have to. Things will explain themselves as this story calls for it. **

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

Shadi nodded, looking down and focusing on the surroundings. He paused, readjusted himself and tried again, but something seemed wrong. He glanced to every individual and suddenly stopped.

"Where is the other one of you?" He asked the sandy blonde in the back. "And... and you!" He now looked at Bakura.

"Oh, no!" Ishizu exclaimed, looking around hastily.

"Idiots." An echoed voice called from all around them. "You were too busy looking for your precious fates that you ignored the threats at hand."

"He's locked us in. I cant break through to the other side. I cant get us out." Shadi said, sadly glancing from side to side.

"Locked? Hows a place without doors got a lock?" Joey demanded, but his question remained unanswered.

"Now that you are trapped here, I will take your precious god cards. Then, you may attempt to duel your way out of here, but you already know, you will fail. I will have my revenge on you, Pharaoh! You will regret the day you ever crossed me." The voice barked out an over-enthused laugh while the others looked amongst themselves.

"It's impossible to get into the rooms on the blimp while they're on lock down." Kaiba said, glaring up at the sky.

"Maybe for him, but not for me." A different but equally menacing voice responded.

"That... That's the spirit of the millennium ring." Ryou said moving back a little. Ishizu glanced over at Namu and moved to his side.

"Brother, is that truly you?" She asked quietly. The boy nodded, looking guilty and ashamed.

"I never wanted any of this to happen. I... I cant control him. I just want this to end." Ishizu moved to the boy, but Shadi took her by the shoulder, halting her progress.

"The boy speaks lies with two tongues." He warned and Namu's eyes narrowed. Ishizu hardened herself to him and closed her eyes.

"Of course. The evil is not the spirit inside of you. It was your evil that spawned the spirit. Two sides of the same coin, neither faultless." She said, opening her eyes again and seeing the scowling boy before her.

"And you fell for this. All this talk of destiny. Fate. You pretty much showed me when to strike. And now, I will have everything. Everything I should have had. Everything I deserve." As he spoke, he began to move backwards, reaching out his hand to the side of him as if something were there to grab. In an almost smokey fashion, something did form. A golden rod. The millennium rod. He aimed the thing at Yami, but hesitated. "No, you... you I will break last." He turned the rod towards Ishizu and cackled. "But as for you sister," He fired a golden beam from the thing, but Yami moved too fast.

As he jumped into the light, he called with all of his strength and the millennium puzzle appeared around his neck. It took the beam, and dissipated it, turning the boy's cackle into a snarl.

"What are you doing Pharaoh? You never cared for your subjects before this! Maybe your priest is next? Or his little wench?" The rod turned on Kaiba then Serenity. Kaiba jumped up, standing between the rod and Serenity. He had seen her bloodied enough this day, and honestly, something in his being that wasn't there before raged at the idea of harm coming to her. The beam lit before Yami could get back on his feet and Kaiba's blood turned to ice. His entire being screamed out for the assault to stop and he braced for the attack, but after waiting a few moments, nothing came. His eyes opened to the back of a man, the same height size and age of himself.

"It was about time. I've been waiting under his control for far too long." The man who could have been his twin glanced back at him, millennium rod in hand. He wore a dark purple cape but his torso was bare. a whii skirt covered his thigh and he had many golden cuffs and adornments. "And you. You pesky little bastard. You have no clue what you're getting yourself into. You do realize what is inscribed on you, don't you? Your oath? Your job? You cant even fulfill it and you think you deserve the right to take the throne? Let alone free the gods to wreak havoc on the world? You truly are a moronic little child."

"And you? You turned of your Pharaoh as well. Your own flesh and blood." The sandy blonde spat back to the new Kaiba.

"That was different." He responded moving towards the boy in a thunderously aggressive manor. "I did everything I was supposed to, and he... he betrayed me." Yami moved to the brunette's side, grabbing his arm and halting him, but he ripped himself from the grip. "You, get your hands off of me. I'll deal with you later." He tossed over his shoulder venomously.

"Is that how you treat your cousin, High Priest Set?" Namu said, snickering as he looked between the two. They locked eyes briefly. Kaiba could see something waiver in the man, Set's, eyes, but as soon as it had warmed, it was cold and dead again.

"We are no longer family. He killed that when he ordered her death." There was something empty in his voice and Yami stood back, head lowered. Set's next sudden movement took everyone by surprise, but there was only one person he cared about at the moment. "You've used me for the last time." Set was atop the sandy blonde, raising the rod and unsheathing the blade from it. He began to bring it down when a scream broke him from his motion.

His body froze and stiffened as his eyes widened. The blade was barely eight inches above the man beneath him. Two soft hands circled his as his eyes wandered up to the warm scared honey ones before him. Before she could form the words on the tip of her tongue, he flung the blade from him and leaped forward, crushing her against him. His body quivered against her as he tried to control his breathing and she pushed softly against him, trying to look up at him.

Kaiba watched the confused look on Serenity's face turned to shock as the man leaned in and kissed her. It was a hungry, needy kiss at first but almost too quickly, that fire died down. He pulled away, still trembling a bit and looked down at her.

"Forgive me. I could not restrain myself." even as he said the words, his fingers brushed against her cheek as his eyes darted around her face. "...Sarah... no... You're not Sarah. My Sarah... My Sarah died long ago." He stepped away from her, forcing his hands off of her as he pulled his eyes downward. "Why did you stop me?" He still averted his gaze, but every other part of him faced her, as if he couldn't turn away.

"I...I don't- oh my god!" Serenity screamed out as her eyes looked past him. Namu, with the dropped blade held high moved behind him to assault while his back was turned. He deftly turned and gripped the boys wrist as he attempted to slay the ancient priest.

"With my own weapon? You honestly believe this would ever hurt me here? Fool. The men in this time aren't what they used to be." He said, easily twisting the thing out of his hands and sending him flying back. Set sighed deeply and faced him now. "You should think about what you're doing. You have obligations to fulfill." Namu scoffed. Set narrowed his eyes at the boy. He obviously didn't like to be ignored.

"And what's the difference? The pharaoh wronged you just as he wronged me." Yami glanced between the two, truly wishing he had some idea of what his past was and how he could make it up to these people.

"The Pharaoh did nothing to you, Merik." Shadi said, stepping forward, but the boy tossed him a venomous glare. Everyone looked around confusedly between the taller bald man they knew as Merik and the boy they knew as Namu wondering why Shadi was calling them by the wrong names.

"He killed my father. I know it. It's no secret!" He spat. Shadi stopped. Yami turned between them, questioning the things being said about him. Had he truly killed this boy's father?

"N... No, my brother. I'm afraid this is my fault. I didn't want to tell you the truth. That day... The day you and Ishizu left while I distracted father... your father... He found the lie. You don't remember, but he found it. He beat me, brother. For letting the both of you out. When you saw it... the spirit inside you, it killed him. I couldn't tell you that it had used your own hand to kill your father. I couldn't tell you. But now you know. You deserve to know the truth." The taller man spoke. Sighing and looking at the ground in guilt. He moved to the boy, but he, Merik, ripped away.

"Wh-what? No, the Pharaoh killed him. That's... You... why? Traitor!"

"No! ... I was supposed to protect you. I was supposed to guard you and take care of you! And I have failed. I'm no traitor. I am a failure. Brother... I'm sorry." A tentative hand rested on his arm and he glanced down to see Ishizu at his side. "The Pharaoh hasn't wronged you. You hold the key to his reign. You have the power to end this. He is innocent-"

"Pah. Innocent." Set interrupted. "So he did not cause this one death. He is far from innocent. He has caused pain and misery to those around him for his entire reign. Every decision he ever made. Every decree, every law, he ruled in ignorance, and because of it he was easily controlled. The advisers. The priests, he was a puppet, and when they found that I had the sense to go against them, they turned him against me." Set fixed Yami with a glare. "You've never turned on family quicker than me, cousin." The last word was thrown as if it stung to even say it.

"S-Set..." Yami was able to squeeze out, but the priest's eyes removed themselves from him and returned to Merik.

"All this time you've blamed him for something he didn't do, but he is far from faultless. He had bent and broken the rules for so many lesser people. But his high priest. His flesh and blood. He couldn't let me be happy."

"What... what did I do?" Yami didn't want to know. He never wanted to know what he had the capability of doing to his own family that would turn them like this. Still, the words formed and Set turned his disgusted gaze back on him.

"What did you do? You may have forgotten, but I can not. I will never forget the way she was broken. Torn and destroyed, this helpless girl." His arm rose to Serenity and Kaiba fought the urge to move between them. "My Sarah... And the way you made me watch. The way the priests who used you applauded and cheered at her execution. And how you turned away when she was ripped apart when I was forced to look on." He had to pause and control his breathing. He was becoming increasingly agitated and his shaking arms and balled fists were beginning to show how unstable he was with the current conversation.

"There were very few things you could have done to betray me cousin. I would have forgiven you for almost anything. But that... That will never ever leave me. I will never forgive you for that." He took two steps towards Yami, but had to stop himself.

"I... I couldn't have possibly-" Yami started, shaking his head as the thoughts passed through him.

"You moron. You did. You ruled too young and I paid the price. I will never be with her now. I will never move on, and it's because of you!" Set took off for him, no longer in control of himself and wound back to land a blow on the Pharaoh. Yami stood still, closing his eyes, intent on taking this, but the beating never came.

"Stop!" For the second time, he froze for her. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly and stopping him from advancing. "Stop..." She said again in a terrified whisper.

"You halt me again. Why?" He slowly retracted his arm and looked down to the girl curled around him.

"She loved you, right?" He looked at her incredulously for a moment and she finally made eye contact with him. "She really loved you and you knew that, right?"

"Y-yes." He answered, wondering where she was going with this.

"You're sure?" He straightened, feeling insulted by her constant questioning.

"Of course. All the way up until the last blow. She loved me with everything in her." Serenity backed away.

"Then why would she want you to suffer for so long? All the resentment and anger and hurt and hatred... why would she want that for you?" His breath caught in his throat as the words sunk in. "Maybe the only way to move on is to do the thing you've been refusing all along."He looked away, almost defeatedly.

"That's... impossible." Her hand slowly caressed his cheek and for a moment, he found himself sinking into her touch, but finally his limbs moved and he took that hand and pulled it from him, looking at her as he did.

"But you would do anything for her. Wouldn't you?" He swallowed hard and nodded. "Then do this last thing for her. Forgive. She... I wouldn't want the person I love to hurt like you do. Not for one minute. Not for one second." Set stared at her for a moment longer and sighed.

"You speak like her too." He began to turn, his eyes darting around as he faced what he had to do, but something caught his eye and ripped him from his motion. He brushed forward, grabbing Serenity by the arm and pulling her closer. His thumb lifted the sleeve of her shirt and uncovered the ugly scar along her bicep. He moved his eyes to her right shoulder and pulled the shirt she wore down from that shoulder. She squeaked a bit as she was suddenly revealed to everyone.

This time Kaiba did move between them. He broke the hold Set had on her and faced Serenity, glaring back at him, but he didn't remain there for long. The force of Set's grip on him was tremendous as he ripped Kaiba over to him, face to face.

"How could you let this happen?"

.

.

.

.

.

**So here's the thing. The updates are going to be far fewer for the next week or so. I'm so buried in work and housework that I have no time to write. I'm hoping I'll be better next week, but I cant guarantee anything. Still, let me know how you like/dislike the story so far. When I do get a chance to keep writing, I'll be able to take it into consideration. I'm always happy to hear from my readers, no meatter the content of the review. **

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

.

Kaiba stared at Set incredulously as he tried to remove the vice grip on him. Set seemed uncontrollably upset. There was an ancient fury in him that scared even Kaiba himself.

"I don't know what you-"

"Why does she bear the marks of her death?" Kaiba froze. He glanced back at Serenity, who had covered herself again, but was pulled back to facing his past self. "How could you let this happen to her again?"

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba struggled again to no avail and Set narrowed his gaze. He motioned towards the scar on her bicep.

"The hooked whip." He paused, pointing now to her shoulder where both he and she knew a large diagonal scar lay. "The axe. They killed her in those spots exactly." There was despair in his words and fear in his eyes.

"How do you know?" Kaiba asked glancing over at her, but the shaking fist around his collar didn't allow her all of his attention.

"Do you really think I could forget even one moment of that day? I know every swing. Every blow."

"But you're wrong. Those... I've never been hit with an axe or a whip." Serenity interjected. She moved over to him and tried to remove his hand from Kaiba's collar.

"Then where are they from?" Serenity froze. Now both of their eyes were on her. The piercing blues were harsh enough, but she knew the rest of them were on her too. Her brother, her friends. Everyone.

"They... they... a belt... and a kitchen knife." Set finally released Kaiba and moved to her. He slowly lifted her shirt, bringing her into him so only her back was presented and a deep growl emanated from behind them all. Serenity didn't have to turn. Didn't have to look to know it was her brother.

"And the puncture wounds from the mace?" He asked, his fingertips running slightly over the speckled scars.

"D-Darts."

"How could you let this happen again?" He pulled her against him as he spoke again.

"No one knew. I didn't tell anyone. Things here... They're different." She said looking up at him.

"Not different enough." He traced her scars again and sighed. Parting from her, he glanced over at Kaiba. "Don't let it happen. Do everything. Anything. Don't let her die like that again." Kaiba fought the urge to glance down at Serenity, and failed, but continued his gaze across to an empty spot on the floor beside him.

"I don't even know her." He said, knowing that this would effect the man before him strongly and almost feeling bad that his words were true.

"You don't... maybe it's better that way." He looked away again. "She died for me. For my mistakes."

"For your love. Because of her own. If there were ever a reason to die, it would be love." Serenity said warmly. He looked back at her and watched as her eyes traveled past him. He didn't have to turn to see who she was looking at, but he did anyways. Yami stood there, ten feet away, looking down at his hands with guilt and shame melting off of every movement. With a heavy sigh, Set moved before Yami. The boy looked up at him with sorrow in his eyes and could only silently watch as Set knelt in front of him, lowering his head.

"Pharaoh... Cousin. It was your orders that killed Sarah, but you are not entirely at fault. I broke the rules and those advisers betrayed you. I... forgive you." His voice faded as he spoke, but the room remained so deathly quiet that everyone heard. "I pledge myself to you once again. Pharaoh." Yami moved to him, the look of anguish and woe still on him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know you. I don't know what I've done or if I deserve to be forgiven. Even if I do, I could never ask someone to pledge themselves to me now. Not ally, nor enemy, and especially not family. The time of the Pharaohs is gone. I'm not a king. I'm not a ruler. I'm just a man, as are you. Never bow to another. You... you are free in death as you should have been in life." Seto looked up at Yami in shock as his cousin made him rise.

"This is all well and good, but we've sort of got a situation here." Kaiba said, breaking the two from their personal issues and drawing attention to the problem at hand. "We're still stuck here. Now I don't believe this god card crap, but I certainly don't like people touching my things and breaking into my ships. What are we going to do about this?"

"Boy," Set said, now looking at Merik, the real Merik. "You hold the key to the pharaohs past. To his power. His name. It's time for you to embrace your fate. For not just everyone here, but the entire world. You know what will happen if anyone other than him tries to control the gods. He needs his power. This one last time." Merik looked around, taking in his surroundings and going over it all in his head. He slipped the vest off of him and turned, showing the carvings his father had made so long ago.

But something was wrong. They were blurred and messed, like someone had tried to erase them.

"What... What is this?" The taller bald man said, moving to touch the inscription. Merik looked back at him with worry and confusion.

"What? What is it brother?"

"Your message... it's-" Ishizu started, but Merik stopped her.

"Malik... my spirit." Before anyone could question it, the thunderous voice of the evil spirit laughed out.

"You idiot. I knew you would be too weak to do what you should. Just like with your pathetic father. I have to do everything for you. You will be king. And when you are, when we are, we will rule everything!"

"No! I don't want to be king. I don't want to rule!" Merik tried, genuinely feeling this way, but the spirit was having none of it.

"Well I do. If I have to destroy you too, I will." Merik had been about to rebut him, but instead a scream peeled itself from him as he fell, clutching his sides.

"Merik!" Ishizu screamed and ran down to him, grabbing him and looking up above them. She closed her eyes and focused, but the wailing of her brother broke her concentration and she was unable to do anything about it. She began to stir and panic but the taller man they called brother placed a firm hand on her shoulder and knelt by them.

"Brother, fight him. You are the true power. You created him. You are stronger. Fight." He closed his eyes and the runes carved into his face glowed dimly. They could hear the man scream as Merik started to rise, still obviously struggling with the unseen force, and slowly before him a man flickered into vision.

"What are you-?" His question faded into a growl as his body materialized before them. Before the spirit could move, the bald man grabbed him roughly. "Get off of me! You think you're strong enough to take me on? Fool!" Malik struggled against him, pushing and trying to break his hold. A blinding light burst forth, blinding the spirit. The light shone from the man's face and he cried out as the carvings lit and bore into Malik.

"Odion!" Ishizu called, but as she touched him, the light burned and she jumped back. His cries turned into screams as they both seemed to meld into each other and back into two different spirits over and over.

"Brother!" Merik ran towards the ever chancing mess and launched himself at them. He ripped Odion off of the spirit, pulling him down and solidifying him once again. The spirit let out a last sickening scream before every ounce of it evaporated into nothingness. "Brother..." Merik said again, holding the taller man's form.

"You must still... fulfill...your-" Merik nodded, halting the man from draining any more strength. He laid him down gently and turned to Yami.

"This... This should set you free. It was my job... my duty to grant you your peace, and I've only prevented it. Please... forgive me." Merik said, kneeling. Before Yami could tell him to get up, he turned, his back now to the old Pharaoh. The carvings and symbols seemed to sweep around him and he wondered if anyone else could see what he did. His vision faded and the world around him turned to desert. He was dragged under the earth, a crypt, a world he once knew, once lived.

"My name... Atem" Once the word was spoken the entire world fell black again and the ground beneath them shook. "Shadi... thank you." H turned to the man in the turban and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I needed to learn it this way. And you, Merik, I'm sorry you have suffered. It was never my intention to make your line hurt just so that I may one day come back like this. You've done me a great favor and for that I am forever in your debt." The boy looked up worriedly at him, but Yami just smiled down.

"And you, cousin... I've... I've wronged you beyond words. I never meant for it to go that fa-"

"I've already forgiven you, don't make me do it again." Set snapped. He didn't look down at the Pharaoh. He merely sighed and crossed his arms before him. Yami smiled at him sadly. He would never have had the strength to forgive someone that had done the things he had.

"Can we get out of here now?" Kaiba asked, and pulled the attention back to the matter at hand. Shadi closed his eyes and focused and before they all knew anything else, they all faded into the darkness.

When their eyes opened again, they were scattered about the common room, laying where they were last placed before being swept away. Kaiba jumped up, looking around for the white haired boy, but unable to find him.

'He's not here. Let me out. I'll get him.' He heard Set's voice in his head. He didn't like this.

"What... is this?" Kaiba asked, pausing and looking down at himself.

'You idiot. Do you really have time for this?' Set paused and sighed, still in his head. 'The spirit that inhabits your little friend is a thief and a murderer. He killed those who went against the corrupt advisers after I was removed. He murdered Shadi in life and stole the millennium ring. He's too much for you. The only reason he never struck before I was taken care of was because he fears me.' Kaiba didn't like his tone, or the condescending way he talked to him, but if it was faster to get to the thief by 'letting him out' he would have to try.

He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, but it didn't take long for him to sink into himself. He glanced around and noticed two doors in a darkened hallway. One was slightly open while the other was closed. Kaiba peeked into the open room and saw his office. The view outside was domino at night, his favorite. He stepped back and turned to the other door.

'Stay out of there.' Set said in a scolding tone. Kaiba paused, not knowing if there was really anything he could possibly do to him, but not entirely willing to test it. He turned back to his office and sat himself behind his desk. He would just have to wait.

Set moved into the control room of Kaiba's blimp and glanced down at the computers in front of him.

'Username Skaiba_3578_FF19. Password Gah49K90PoDai34TERuTn445' Kaiba said as Set looked about confusedly. He typed in the codes, needing only a few repeats before he got it all in and immediately he had full control over the systems. Kaiba walked him through searching the cameras around the ship and he found exactly what room he was in.

Set took off, following Kaiba's directions and once he was just outside the room, He pulled the millennium rod out and readied it for use.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked from behind him. It was his room they were just outside of.

"Bakura's in there. I'm getting ready to lock him away." Set informed him his body tensed as he sensed the presence of his old cousin and he turned back to see Yami now in full control.

"Let me help." Set nodded and readied himself as Yami typed in the pass code to the room. The door flew open and Set moved in, ready to strike, but he wasn't the only one.

.

.

.

.

.

**So this took literally forever to write. I dont know why, though I have been busy. Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the slow update pace. Leave me some reviews to remind me that you're still there/interested. They always get my creative juices flowing~!**

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

.

Set was knocked back as Yami slammed him out of the way. Bakura had been waiting, blade in hand for one of the two to enter the room. He took the full blow, buying Set time to strike back. Set raised the millennium rod and called the power from within, striking down the white haired boy while Yami lifted himself and removed the blade from his arm. He took up his place beside his cousin and put his arm over Set's. Set immediately stopped his assault and glanced up at Yami.

A few muttered words in his now remembered native language caused the puzzle around his neck to glow brightly, then the ring started in the same manner. Bakura cried out as his spirit was sucked into the golden idol and the idol itself levitated up and moved towards Yami. There was a flash and the two items began to merge, the ring fading into the puzzle, never to be used again. On the floor, the boy began to stir.

"Ryou!" Yugi called, now back in control. Set glanced at the boy who shared a body with his cousin and sighed, knowing Kaiba would be wanting his body back as well. He shut his eyes as he let the proper owner of their form take over and Kaiba opened those very eyes and glanced around.

"Hey... My body... it hurts..." He said cringing as Yugi helped him up.

"Well, you weren't in very good condition when you came aboard the blimp. Ryou smiled and steadied himself but paused.

"He... He did such terrible things... oh!" He reached into his pocket, flinching a little as he twisted and pulled out a set of cards. "These... These are yours." He said, handing the god cards back to their respective owners.

"From this point on, I'm banning the Egyptian God Cards from this tournament." Kaiba said somewhat sadly. His childhood took a momentary tantrum inside him as he accepted the terms he put forth. Yugi would beat him again. It was set. But at least everyone was safe.

* * *

Kaiba stood next to Yugi, and amazingly enough, Joey. He had been defeated in the end, but for some reason, it didn't really matter to him. Joey seemed less than enthusiastic about winning third place as well. They knew the same dark shadow hovered over them and every time the glanced over to her, they were reminded that there were much more important things going on in the real world.

He didn't know how he felt about skipping the battle city tower section and having the finals atop his blimp, but he wouldn't truly care about it until after certain things were dealt with. Set remained quiet inside him unless Yugi/Yami or Serenity were around. To be honest, the amount of time Set was spending with Serenity was beginning to annoy him. He talked so plainly with her, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Joey didn't seem to mind so long as it wasn't he himself talking to her.

"Joey, congratulations!" The very girl that had been on his mind called to her brother. She gave him a tight hug before glancing over at him. "You were amazing." She said offering him a polite smile. He knew she was just being nice, and he had actually been pretty bad, but the compliment made him... happy. He nodded down to her, knowing his place in their world and she moved on to Yugi. "You just keep getting better don't you?" She grinned widely and Kaiba turned away. Yugi would always be better than him, but it never bothered him this way before.

"Aw, thanks Serenity." She gave him a little kiss on the cheek and a hug and Kaiba started off towards his office in the blimp. He made it past the dormitories and almost past the engine room when he paused.

"Kaiba?" He had felt something was following him, but he didn't expect it to be her. He hesitated, debating whether he should ignore her and continue on or turn and answer her.

'Well? Are you just going to leave her there or are you going to stop being such a child and talk to her?' Set asked agitatedly. Kaiba sighed. He didn't like this new consciousness inside of him. He wanted to be just one person again, but turned, taking the hint and glancing down at her.

"I... I wanted to... You don't have to do anything." He raised an eyebrow as she looked to the ground. "I know what happened in the shadow realm was scary and revealing... at least for me, but no matter what it says, or what the future brings, I really don't feel right forcing people to do things they don't want to. I know you're not a very outgoing person and you're always so busy-"

"What are you trying to say?" She paused. She had been rambling, fighting for the right words, but she didn't need to do all of that for him. She just needed to get to the point.

"I... will you be friends with me?" Kaiba just stared at her for a little. He remembered the visions Shadi showed them. How she called for him and he saved her. How they had seemed so happy together. Then again, how she died for him.

'Are you going to answer her?' Set pried again. Kaiba sighed frustratedly, hoping he would go away.

"Oh... right, sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." She forced a slight laugh out and stepped back.

'She thinks you're upset at her. Fix this.' Set nearly shouted.

"God, just shut up will you?"The words just slipped out and Serenity froze. "Wait, not... not you. Set. He wont leave me alone." Serenity stared at him for a moment, then chuckled, sighing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were having a conversation." She giggled. "Set, I'm trying to talk here. You have him all the time. Can I have a turn?"

'...fine.' There was nothing Set wouldn't do for her. Kaiba almost understood it. She never demanded anything impossible, or overstepped any boundaries. Her requests, if any, were simple and within reason. For the rest of the conversation, Set would remain silent.

"He talks to you more than he talks to me." Kaiba said now that Set had to bite his tongue.

"Sorry. I know it's your body and this must all be very... new and frustrating for you."

"You have no idea." A thought crossed his mind and he glanced behind him. He was comfortable. Too comfortable. "Come in." He said, typing in the code to his control room and shifting to the side so she could go in.

"Um, are you sure?" She suddenly seemed frightened and looked back down the hall the way she came. He didn't like was as if she were looking for an escape.

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it." He moved inside, not waiting for her, but leaving the door open should she decide to join him. He entered in the coordinates for his landing pad back in town and turned around in time to see her glancing around the room as she slowly moved inside. She looked as if she were exploring a whole new world. Her eyes met his and she looked away shyly. He motioned towards the seat next to him and hit a few keys on the panel, logging himself off.

"What are you studying in school?" He asked absently while turning to her. She had seated herself next to him in the chair he had offered and was now looking at him coyly.

"Huh? Oh, I'm going into the medical field."

"Doctor?"

"Nurse practitioner." His famous brow lifted again as he looked her over.

"Doctors make more." He observed, but she wrinkled her nose.

"But nurses spend more time with the people. Making them comfortable while still having good skill sets to help them." She was almost too cute. "What about this? Are you planning another tournament? You seem to love this game." She said, glancing around again.

"No. I think this is it for me. I've got my business and school, along with raising Mokuba. I think the childhood chapter of my life is done." He followed her in looking around the place. He had put a lot into the tournament, and though it made much money and gave loads of publicity for his company, he wanted it for himself, not business.

"Done? But you're so young. You're going to be working and running your corporation for the rest of you life. Why cant you stop and just take a break for now?" He paused and looked at her. "I don't get much relaxation time." She started sadly, looking towards the ground. "It's nothing compared to what you do every day, but between school and chores and everything my parents want me to do, I don't really get much fun time. This tournament... this whole adventure you've made... I have to say, it's the best break I've ever gotten. Like a vacation."

"Even considering everything we've seen?" He asked, the memories flashing through his mind again. Her eyes rose to his and she gave him a sweet smile. He knew it hid so much more. That even though her darkest secrets were revealed, that she watched herself abused and killed, that they were kidnapped and threatened, this was the best escape that she had ever gotten. It was saddening.

"I know. It's... pathetic. But hey, I'm not going to complain. It could be worse." She smiled and he just stared at her.

"Then what?"

"Then... I don't know. I may not have been able to go to this at all. I could have been locked in the ba... house." Kaiba narrowed his eyes. He knew she was about to say something else. She knew he knew. "In the basement." She corrected without him even having to demand it. She was trusting him. "He does that sometimes... when he feels I've been bad." Kaiba leaned forward and Serenity glanced up at him.

"We're putting an end to that." He had business written across his face but something deeper in his eyes.

"When... When you... Never mind." Kaiba wasn't used to the shy quiet type of person Serenity was. For a moment he debated just ignoring the beginning of her inquiry just because she couldn't find the strength to say it. He could almost feel the heat of Set's glare on him, but that wasn't what made him prompt her. It was his past. He had been that quiet before. He had wanted so badly for someone to talk to and hadn't had the strength to find them.

"Spit it out." His word choice was spot on classic Kaiba, but his voice was gentle and put her at ease. She still hesitated a moment before looking away and continuing her question.

"When you were being hurt, did you ever just want to... end it?" Kaiba could feel his body ice over. His breathing, his heart, even his thoughts. Just thinking back to it made his brain go numb.

"Of course I did." Serenity's eyes flickered over to his but he just looked at her as if he were plainly telling her some boring fact. His eyes were hardened and his posture rigid while the color seemed to have vanished from his face. He was almost robotic. It worried her.

"Are you ok?" Kaiba froze. She had reached out and brushed her hand across his forehead. He didn't flinch away. He didn't immediately swat her hand and move back like his instinct would have normally. He just let her touch him and felt... comfortable. He took her hand in his and she did jump back a little. "Oh, I'm sor-"

"Every day. Every day I wanted to just end it." Serenity was staring at him and a sudden burst of anxiety filled him. As if being this vulnerable in front of her would somehow damage how she saw him. And the fact that that worried him... Her hand curled around his and she squeezed his fingers gently. "The beatings weren't the bad part. I can take that much. It was the constant threat that he would do something to Mokuba. The constant control he had over everything I said and did."

"This is your life and there's nothing you can do about it, so just hope you don't screw up too badly tomorrow." Serenity said, finishing the sentiment. She knew. She knew better than anyone. Her posture... her broken voice... her face- her eyes... He tugged the hand he held and pulled her against him.

"Don't let go. Don't ever let go. Because this isn't your life. Your life starts when his grip on you fails, and I swear to god, I'll do everything I can to pry that bastards grip off of you." She pulled back enough to look at him face to face and he could see the fear in her.

"But... what if you get hurt?" His eyes narrowed on her.

"A little more pain for me is worth a lot less pain for you." His voice was a mere whisper, but her eyes widened and tears threatened to fall nonetheless. She pulled herself into him and hugged him as best she could from the angle she was in. His arms circled around her and he returned the hug, something fierce and guarding inside of him refusing to let go.

"Kaiba, a little warning next time you decide to start the blimp with people up th-"

.

.

.

.

.

**Hi! so another slow update. I'm really sorry! I hate being off schedule. But this next week shouldn't be too bad. Maybe I'll catch up. Also, I've been mulling over my Pokemon/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover fic for a while and I'm considering continuing it. Check it out if you're interested. It's the world of Pokemon with the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh and it's a SxS as usual. I think I captured the wonder and terror of the world of Pokemon quite well. I'd like to know what more people think about it before I continue, to see if it's really worth saving. There's 14 chapters up and it would mean a lot to me if I could get some feedback on it. It's called "To Answer It's Call".**

**But dont forget to leave me feedback on this one as well. I loves my reviews! Free mac n cheese for those of you who review! (Fat free, lactose free, gluten free and mac n cheese free cuz it's cyber mac n cheese... but it's still tasty!)  
**

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

.

Serenity moved back as Kaiba straightened himself in his chair. She wiped away some tears as he rose and walked to the doorway Joey stood at.

"Sorry, I forgot to make the announcement." He muttered moving past the teen and making his way to some undisclosed location. Joey remained in a bit of shock, but his body still moved to where he wanted it to go and he knelt in front of his little sister.

"Ren... Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" Serenity shook her head and cracked a smile.

"Of course not. He... he was helping me." She glanced around the room and found that he was gone, then her eyes rested on the screens and controls of the room around her and she stood. "We probably shouldn't be in here." She grabbed onto her brothers arm, hugging it as they moved out of the room. Before they started down the hall, she turned and closed the room, locking it as she assumed it was what Kaiba would have done if they weren't still inside it.

They had a half hour until they got back to town and Kaiba was nowhere to be seen. The rest of the group rested and regrouped in the cafe area, chatting and congratulating as necessary. Joey laughed and joked for a while, but Serenity noticed something change in him as he looked her over. His eyes fell on where Set revealed many of her scars and she shivered. She didn't like how absent he looked. He excused himself with an empty smile and moved over to the phones on the side of the blimp.

They weren't allowed to use them before the finals, but now that they were turned on they could be used by whoever whenever. He picked one up and dialed a number.

"Hey Mom, it's me. She's great. I won third place. Yeah. With the winnings, I wanna take you and Serenity out tonight." Serenity froze. They were doing it that day? She knew how Joey felt, but so soon? "Yeah just the three of us. We'll celebrate, Serenity's eyes, my winning and us just being together again. I... I missed you." She knew it was true, but it just didn't sit right. What if Kaiba did get hurt? What if Alex managed to do worse. What if he killed Kaiba? All because of her. She had to find Kaiba. She wouldn't let someone else suffer because of her.

She moved to Kaiba's room, hoping he was there while Joey remained on the phone with their mother. She raised her hand to knock on the metal door when it slid open by itself. Before her stood the younger Kaiba, the elder in the back sitting at a small table holding his head in his hands and looking as if he had fallen asleep sitting up. Mokuba, on the other hand seemed distant. It seemed to be the mood of the blimp nowadays. Everyone feigned happiness and joy when underneath it all was the looming feeling of numbness. And it was all her fault.

"Serenity. Hi." Mokuba said, slightly surprised that she would be there. Serenity smiled down to him worriedly, hoping he was alright before glancing up at Kaiba who had opened one eye and was peering at her through his fingers. "Are you ok?" Kaiba turned his head towards her, now noticing what was bothering Mokuba and rose suddenly.

"Mokuba bring her in and close the door." The little Kaiba did as he was instructed and the older brother stared her down for a moment, reminding her of the way Joey did that when he knew something was wrong. "What is it?" She was beginning to think she was only ever a burden on him. She had talked to him only ten minutes prior and now she was bothering him another time.

But not again. She wont be someone else's burden. If she was going to do something, she had to do it herself. It was how it should have been. She didn't know what she needed to do, but she would be the one to make the move. Still, his eyes bore into her. She glanced down at Mokuba, wondering how she was going to phrase the next few things she would say in front of him, but Kaiba cleared his throat, gaining her attention.

"He knows. About me, and about Gozaburo. And that you know as well." Serenity's eyes widened. She looked down at the boy again but his eyes were on the floor.

"Mokuba?" He glanced off to the side, then met her gaze.

"I don't know how I feel about it." He said plainly. Serenity turned to him, holding his shoulders as she leveled herself to him.

"It's a difficult thing to hear." She said and Mokuba nodded.

"I cant even remember it. Nothing. It's like it may not have ever happened. But... it makes sense... Why Seto's been so sad-"

"Mokuba." Kaiba warned. He still wasn't one hundred percent for opening up to her, but he was getting there. Mokuba, on the other hand wanted, no needed a friend to talk to. He stopped talking about his brother, but continued.

"I just... wish I could remember." Serenity's eyes softened on him.

"I wish I could forget." Mokuba looked up at her suddenly.

"You've been hurt too? Is that why you're here?" The little boy started to shake. She had no clue her pain would effect so many people like this. "Why? Why would anyone hurt you? You're so nice." Her heart warmed at him and she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Some people just like to hurt others." She said sadly. His fists clenched and he let out an frustrated growl. Serenity moved back to look at him and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"I hate them! I hate those... those... ass holes that just hurt people for no reason. Did you know people actually think Seto's like that? Everyone treats him like he loves to hurt people, but how can they compare him to a monster like that? Then they use him and hurt him and think it's ok because they somehow 'know' he's a horrible person." A few tears fell from his closed eyes and she brushed them away.

"And the worst part is... I cant even remember the pain I went through and he's haunted by it. I know he is. A day doesn't go by without the past still hurting him. I hate it. I just... I just want my brother to be happy. I want my big brother to be happy." He muttered the words over and over, his voice cracking and failing him as she pulled the boy closer. She looked over at Kaiba but his back was to her. He couldn't face her.

"That's what he has you for." Her voice finally found itself. The little boy looked sadly up at her again, then over to his brother. He stepped back and Serenity ruffled his hair before he moved over to the elder Kaiba. He was still facing away, one hand on the table beside him and eyes glued to the view of the world beneath them. He glanced down as Mokuba's arms circled him and sighed, turning to his little brother. He knelt pulling the boy against him and holding onto him like there was nothing in the world that could pull him away. There wasn't.

"I love you big brother." Serenity saw a smile curl at the edges of his lips and he gave the boy another squeeze.

"Serenity, you came for a reason, correct?" He asked, raising from his brother. Now both of their eyes were on her.

"Joey... he wants to do it tonight... He's already called mom." Kaiba's eyes narrowed and she couldn't hold his stare. "I... I don't know-"

"Fine. But he should have talked to me about it first."

"I don't know if I want you to help." She finally pushed out of her. There was a silence that made her wish this moment was over, but it seemed to stretch on. She finally glanced up at him and he looked... hurt. "I... It's not that I don't trust you, it's just... I don't want to cause anymore pain. You-" Her breathing picked up as his gaze narrowed and he began forward, looking infuriated. She squeaked out a small cry and backed rapidly into the wall. She was terrified. He stopped, allowing her a few inches between them before lifting a trembling hand and sweeping it behind her, pulling her into him.

"Help with what?" Mokuba asked, wondering why they were acting the way they were.

"Her step father is beating her." Mokuba stopped and stared at her for a moment, then took on the angered look of his brother. It somehow impacted her less that the older Kaiba's, but still bothered her.

"Now? I thought you... but it's still... You're going to do something about this, right Seto?" Serenity looked between the two. Never had she seen two people so connected and eager to help her.

"No, I couldn't possibly-" He wouldn't allow her to finish.

"Yes." His cold piercing eyes were on her again. "With or without your permission. You see..." His hand cupped her chin and brought her face closer to his. "I only ever do what I want." His lips tingled as he neared hers but something stopped him. His body resisted, his mind no longer comfortable with her closeness. She understood him, but was that really enough? He wanted to kiss her. Like Set had done. Like he watched his future self do. To be sweet and open with her. To trust her... he wanted to... but...

They stood so close to each other. He wanted to help her. He wanted to stop her pain. How could he not? When he had gone through so much of the same. He almost looked... no... It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. There was no way he would be falling for her. But... if there was anyone he would want his brother to be with, it would be her. So it was decided.

Kaiba lurched forth, his lips brushing against hers and for a short time, he froze. A moment later he jumped back, turning and glaring at his little brother. Mokuba giggled as he moved away, proud of his little prank. He turned to Serenity as he stepped back and saw how her eyes were avoiding him and a bright blush graced her face. Her eyes tentatively wandered back to him and he stared at her for a moment.

Her lips... felt perfect. It wasn't exactly a kiss, but she was just as soft as she looked. She was shy and embarrassed and... beautiful.

'She'll never love you.' A voice played in the back of his mind. It wasn't Set. No, Set had remained quiet, doing whatever it was he did while not in control. This other voice... Kaiba had had it for as long as he could remember. 'Look at you. You're a walking wallet. A ticket. To fame and prosperity. You're a thing, and people don't love things.' Kaiba closed his eyes and shook his head. She was different. Even without the visions. Without their shared history. She was kind. Sweet. Soft and caring. She was able to smile through the pain and still put others before herself. Others she barely knew. She had only just met.

She was a creature of love and if anyone would care for him, it would be her.

"Sorry." She backed away as he had done and Set nearly screamed at him, sick of holding his tongue.

'You idiot. What are you doing making a face like that? You look sickened.' It was true. He had accidentally bumped into her, almost kissed her, then stepped back and shook his head as if he were trying to get the memory out of him. She had no clue what was going through his mind, but he couldn't blame her for feeling the way she did. He strode up to her, pulled her to him, and pressed his lips against hers once more.

This time it was a kiss, and after the initial shock, she gently returned it. They broke but it didn't last. Kaiba lingered a moment longer and recaptured her mouth kissing her again and again. She was so sweet. She fit right up against him, her soft body barely touching him, but effecting him strongly.

"Eeeew." Mokuba's voice called from behind them and Kaiba had to hold back a chuckle.

"So sorry, I thought this is what you wanted." He said, barely turning and glancing at the boy from the corner of his eye. Mokuba scrunched his nose and stuck out his tongue while Serenity noticed a smile tugging at the corner of Kaiba's lips. She grinned as his eyes fell on her again. "What?"

"You... I like it when you smile." She said simply and the smile faded. He wasn't used to people actually see him expressing genuine emotion.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now about tonight..."

.

.

.

.

.

**So, I've been on one wacky sleep schedule over the last two days... Yesterday I woke up at 8, rode in a Humvee in two parades with my boyfriend and room mate in their unit's section and my state senator was kind enough to buy the troops ice cream afterwards. We went out to eat, then came home and crashed. I woke up at 4 this morning and just have been writing like crazy. I'm proud to say I will be posting one last chapter after this one today, finishing the story. It's been real all!**

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

.

Kaiba raised his phone high seeking a signal for some sort of call to make. He was in a bad section of neighborhood and the longer he was out there, the more people stared. He cussed quietly and continued to look for a signal when a familiar blonde marched past him. They boys never even looked at each other as they passed. Joey just moved to the house Kaiba was in front of and knocked on the door.

"Joe, it's good to see you." His mother said, reaching out and hugging him. "Serenity, he's here." She called and Serenity forced out a smile and moved to her brother. "I don't know why you both didn't just come straight here. We could have talked." Joey smiled at her and then over to Serenity.

"I had somethings. But I'm here now. Lets go. Anywhere you want." He put out his arm and his mother took it happily while Serenity followed behind. Her color left her as she saw Kaiba but she did her best not to make a scene as they passed. She wasn't aware that their little plan called for somewhat of a scene.

"Watch where you're going." Kaiba sneered as Joey brushed against him. That was their signal. The real signal Kaiba was looking for. As the group moved off farther away, Kaiba sighed and started in the opposite direction. He knocked on the door Joey had only just knocked on moments before, and someone new opened it. He had to hide the hate from his eyes, which was difficult because he remembered every blow and every bit of damage this man was going to cause this family. And with that came every blow he had ever endured from his own monster.

"Can I help you?" He didn't sound like the helping sort, and it wasn't even the fact that Kaiba knew he would rather hurt than anything. He just sounded... pissed. It was a good thing Serenity would not be coming home to this bastard alone.

"I need to borrow a phone. I'll be willing to pay." Kaiba said, sticking to his no reception bit. The door opened wider and the man stepped aside, letting the famous CEO in. Kaiba dialed a number and without waiting for the phone to start ringing, turned to the man. He pulled out his gun and rose it to the man.

Instead of becoming scared or quiet, the man got angrier and louder. Just the reaction Kaiba was hoping for. The man threw himself at the gun and Kaiba called to the answerer of the phone.

"I'm at 48 Feiju street, building A, there's a man that's trying to kill me." He called out, masking the calmness of his voice in a believable rushed and withered tone. He continued this way as the man struggled with him, but he let out a shot and changed up his behaviors. "He's... He's got a gun, I cant... Help!" he called out before slamming the phone into the table and dropping it. "Stop... no..." He called out again fro effect before wrestling the gun high in the air and shooting the phone's line box. The man had been screaming out too but he was so angered, it was more threats than anything.

He didn't know Kaiba was just playing with him. Building a defense for his obvious upcoming case. Once there were no more witnesses, he regained complete control over the weapon and aimed it at the man. He didn't like the idea of taking a life, but this man... he had no qualms doing it. Two more shots rang out and the deed was done. Kaiba now just had to wait for the police to arrive. The mans fingerprints were all over the gun from trying to wrestle for it and Kaiba slumped against the door as sirens played in the background. Finally it was time to put on a real show.

"Sir... Sir, I'm going to need you to drop the weapon." One cop said, barely moving into the building. Kaiba's hand shook as he threw the thing down. The police officer recovered it and another moved in front of him. He helped a shaken Kaiba to his feet then outside.

"What happened here?" The man asked as Kaiba was seated just inside an ambulance.

"Well, I had asked to use the phone. I offered to pay and when he noticed who I was..." And the lie began. Kaiba told a simple yet detailed story of how the man's drunken greed led to his violent assault of the CEO and in turn, the struggle for life and death. It was all very believable and Kaiba's act was flawless. He spent the rest of the day at the police station giving testimony to what took place. After a few hours the Kawai family was called in, escorted by none other than Joey Wheeler. He would be a detrimental part in this.

"What the hell did Kaiba do this time?" He asked grumpily.

"Do you remember seeing him on Feiju Street earlier today?"

"Um yes, he had his phone out and Joey bumped into him." Serenity said, still not liking the entire operation and wondering how Kaiba was. At least she didn't need to lie.

"And he was an ass as usual." Joey added.

"Was Mr. Alex Kawai an angry individual?" The cop asked, taking Serenity's mother aback. She looked over at her daughter while Joey forced his eyes to roll back and tried to look disinterested. "Do you think he would assault Mr. Kaiba unprovoked?"

"Please, Kaiba provokes people just by bein-" Joey started but was cut off.

"Yes."

"Serenity!" Their mother called in shock. Serenity looked towards the ground and the officer turned his attention towards her.

"I'm sorry, but I cant keep it any longer. Yes... He would. He's... He's done it before. I was always afraid to say something before, but... I cant lie. Not here. Alex... Alex has hurt me before. I didn't even do anything most of the time. He would just attack me. He'd use anything he could get his hands on. He... he's a monster." She said quietly while her mother looked on with mouth ajar.

"What? Ren... where the hell is he?" Joey demanded now facing the officer, his current anger nowhere near his true anger was back when he actually found out, but he did perform convincingly. "I swear to god, I'll kill him." He threatened but the officer only looked at them all with raised eyebrow.

"He's already dead." He informed them and Joey paused. Serenity continued to look away, not really willing to pretend to morn him and Serenity's mother was caught between looking from her and the cop.

"What? You... I didn't do it... I would have, but I didn't." Joey said, now playing a new game. The officer shook his head and sighed.

"No no, Mr. Kaiba already confessed."

"Kaiba? He... I guess he isn't that bad after all." Joey said bitterly. The officer turned to Serenity and his expression turned cautious.

"Do you have any proof of the..." He didn't need to finish. Serenity tugged her shirt down over her shoulder, showing the long ugly scar he left on her, then lifted her sleeve to show the other.

"They're everywhere. He's been doing this for years. I didn't think he would attack anyone else... He told me he wouldn't as long as I kept quiet. He threatened my mom..." She looked at her mother, and the woman hugged her, tears falling down her cheeks.

"You should have... You should have told me. I never knew... I'm so sorry... Serenity." her mother said brokenly. The cop only questioned them for another half hour before releasing them to find lodging while their house was considered a crime scene. Serenity and her mother ended up staying with Tea and her family while Yugi took Joey.

During the trial Kaiba Serenity and Joey had seen each other a lot, each giving personal accounts and acting as character witnesses and it was finally declared that Kaiba had merely acted in self defense. At the end of the trial, in front of the media and everyone, Serenity approached him. Her history, her secret, the entirety of her abuse was now public knowledge. She was the beaten and abused. The used. The tainted. People would never see her as just another girl anymore. She hated it. Still, it was better than before.

"I... I'm so sorry he tried to hurt you." She said publicly a Kaiba turned back to her. He didn't plan on speaking to her for a little while longer, but trusted what she was doing wouldn't jeopardize his sentence. His heart softened for her. This wasn't some game. This was real for her.

"He wont be hurting anyone anymore." he said calmly. He resisted the urge to hold her, all of the cameras being on him and people hushing themselves to hear.

"Thank you... you may have taken a life, but... you saved mine." there was a short collection of murmurs and gasps and Kaiba finally realized what she was doing. She was showing that he was no monster. Not a horrible person. Not someone to be used. To be hurt. He strode over to her and gave into his urges. He pulled her against him and held her as her arms slowly circled him as well.

"No one deserves to hurt. No one." He said quietly, but the deathly silence around him carried his voice to every microphone and camera. Serenity smiled up at him and stepped back and his body felt cold and absent. He reached out, offering his hand to her and she took it. They made it another few feet before having to stop again.

"Hey." Joeys voice called from behind. Kaiba turned to see the blonde move over to his sister and put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly while glancing over to Kaiba. He held his stare for a few moments before giving a nod. The cameras captured the boys nod of forgiveness and acceptance, but Kaiba knew there was something else behind it.

Approval.

.

.

.

.

.

**Just a quick reminder, there have been three updates today! Dont forget to read the other chapters!**

**Another story down. Any feedback on that pokemon one? What? Pokemons for losers? Yeah... I know... But I cant help it. **

**What did you think of the adventure here? Deep and meaningful? Stereotypical and overdone? Don't forget to review the last chappie and let me know what you think as a whole. **

**Read, Review, Enjoy~Love Ya!**


End file.
